Pokemon: Fire Mario
by TheDragonTale
Summary: When Pokemon start to pop up around the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi have to figure out how to get all of them back home, but there is a mysterious figure pulling the strings. Will the bros are able to get their new friends back home, or will they succumb to the darkness around and within themselves.(Rewrite now up)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bowser was sitting his throne room, like he usually does after getting his butt kicked by the plumber twins. He had just gotten all the bandages off and Kamek stood next to him, advising him on what to do next, or rather that was what Bowser wanted him to be doing. Instead he was reading a spell book, sitting on a nearby step. "Kamek!" Bowser roared in agitation. Kamek yelped, jumping to his feet. "Yes your awfulness?" he nervously asked. "Can you actually help me for once? I need to come up with a good plan this time and since your my adviser, you should be advising me on what I'm supposed to be doing!" he yelled. Kamek backed up a little and said, "Um… Sure your majesty." Bowser rolled his eyes. Kamek was sometimes very stupid, then again, everyone has that side to them.

Kamek walked up to the Koopa King, who simply glared at him. He gulped nervously before looking down at the map before him. Small little goomba and koopa set pieces lined the map. Kamek sighed, he was never good at this kind of thing. He looked over the board, wondering what would be the best option to take the Mushroom kingdom on. Before Kamek could say anything, a loud noise outside the castle startled the two Koopas. Bowser got up from his throne and looked out the window. A swirling blue portal was closing as three creatures popped out of it. All of them individually different, though one of them caught his eye. He smiled. "Kamek," he said, turning toward the mage. "I found our solution." 

* * *

**Author's note: Yes I know this story will be a crossover but nobody will see this where this is supposed to go. Plus let's be real most of this is going to be about the Mario brothers anyway. I know the Prologue is short so please don't complain about it, this all that needed to be said to start the story. Anyway I hope you will enjoy this series and I'm working on my other series and a new story I hope to publish soon. Please Review, all support helps. See you later!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Creature

Chapter 1: The Creature

Luigi sighed as he walked home from Peach's Castle. The Princess was holding another party in honor of the plumber's victory over Bowser. Luigi had asked her why she liked hold parties like this almost every week and she said that she just enjoyed hosting parties and it let her cool down from some of her princess duties. Mario had been overrun by toads wanting autographs and selfies from him. Mario actually took a minute during the beginning of the party to go and hide on a balcony with Luigi, though he was found in a matter of seconds, which made Luigi laugh. Sure he was the forgotten hero, though at this point he didn't mind. Having so much attention would have driven him crazy and the little recognition he did get was more reassuring then if he had tons of fans.

Luigi had excused himself from the party and was now heading home. It was around 7 o'clock in the evening and the sun was now setting over the horizon. Normally Luigi would have taken the warp pipe home, but today, it was warm summer evening, so he decided to walk home. The walk was mostly uneventful which Luigi appreciated. He may go on adventures alot, but he wasn't up to having as many as Mario did. Luigi was still the same scaredy cat everyone knows him to be, but he could control that sense of fear a little better than he used to. It was starting to get dark out, so he pulled out his trusty flashlight and flipped it on.

Luigi was almost home, when something scampered out of the bushes in front of him, making him jump, and collapsed on the dirt road. Luigi slowly crept up to the creature on the road and knelt next to it, shining the flashlight on it. The creatures was nothing like he had ever seen before. It's coat was a neon green with a spiky white fur around its neck. It's flank sparkled slightly in the dim light of the flashlight. A green hat lay on the ground next to it. Scorch marks and small scratches littered its body and it was breathing heavily, like it had just ran for miles. Suddenly a group of goombas dashed through the bushes and all ran into Luigi. He spun around to face the 3 goombas that stood there. He nervously grabbed a small hammer from his belt and pressed a button. The hammer grew to the size of his signature hammer and held it tightly. He was terrified, but he didn't let it show. The goombas stood there, and then started to nervously back up. One of them shouted, "Scatter!" and they all ran back through the bushes. Luigi stood there for a few minutes before he decided to put the hammer away.

He bent over the creature, who lay passed out on the ground. Luigi knew that he just couldn't leave this helpless creature out here in the condition it was in. He slowly picked up the creature and held it in his arms. He picked up the hat and dusted it off. He turned it over in his hands and gasped when he looked at the front. The green hat had an L on the front, just like his own hat. Confused, Luigi made sure he was still wearing his hat. It was still on his head, so why was a smaller version next to this creature? He stood up, holding the creature against his chest and ran toward his house.


	3. Chapter 2: Questions

Chapter 2: Questions

It was about 9 o'clock when Mario finally hopped through the pipe next to his house. He was exhausted from the night he had. Being overrun by autographs and fans was nothing new to him, but it was still very annoying sometimes. He couldn't even get a moments peace with Luigi without being surrounded by fans. When Mario looked up at the house, most of the lights were on and slight rustling was heard within the house. He suspected it was Luigi and headed up to the door. When he opened it, he yelled, "Luigi, I'm home!" A scampering the kitchen made Mario curious as he slowly approached the doorway. He stepped in to see Luigi on his knees beckoning to something under the table. He looked up to see Mario at the doorway. "Oh, hi Mario," he said then turned back to the thing under the table. "It's okay. It's just my brother," he soothingly said. "What are you talking to?" Mario asked kneeling next his brother.

The creature under the table shivered nervously. A small green hat sat on top of its head, with an L on the front, just like Luigi's hat. Its fur sparked with electricity as its fear obviously got worse. Its eyes drifted from Luigi to Mario. Mario noticed that its eyes were the same shade of blue as Luigi's eyes. Then the creatures eyes drifted to Mario's hat and its fear seemed to ease a bit. It shuffled closer and sniffed Mario's knee and then it yipped a happy, "Jolt!" "What is it?" Mario asked as the creature dashed away. "To be perfectly honest, I have zero clue," Luigi responded, shaking his head. "I was hoping you would know." Mario got up and offered his hand to Luigi and pulled him to his feet. "Where did you find it?" he asked walking to the living room and sitting on the couch. Luigi followed and sat down next to him and sighed. "I took the long way home today, because it was a nice day out. It had gotten dark, and it came out of some bushes and collapsed. Some goombas seemed to have been chasing it and it had collapsed from exhaustion. I chased the goombas off and brought this little guy home." He patted the creatures head, who had laid down next to Luigi's feet. "He reminds me of you, a little," Mario said looking at the little animal that lay there. "I know," Luigi said, looking up at his brother. "I didn't give him that hat you know," he said. "I thought so," he said, then grinned. "You don't have that small of head." Luigi just looked at him with an unamused stare.

Mario shrugged and said, "Well what are we going to do with him?" "I was thinking about taking him to Rosalina tomorrow," Luigi said. At the sound of the name, the creature's ears pricked up with recognition and yipped. The brothers looked down at the animal by their feet and then at each other. "Do you think it understands us?" Mario asked. Luigi rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Well… I think so," he said. "When it woke up earlier, it was terrified and wouldn't stop making the yipping noise it makes. I said something in Italian that I didn't intend to say and it instantly seemed to understand exactly what I said. So I'm assuming it can understand us." Mario looked down at the creature who had fallen asleep. "Did you name it?" he asked. Luigi raised an eyebrow and answered, "When did you start asking so many questions?" Mario blinked slowly and then smiled sheepishly. "I guess I've been around to many Toads," he said.

Luigi sighed and got up and walked toward the stairs. "To answer your question, I just started I haven't called him anything… I mean what do you name a thing like him?" Mario nodded. "That seems reasonable," he said and followed his brother up the stairs. "We'll visit Rosalina first thing tomorrow," he said looking at Luigi. He grinned and said, "That sounds good to me."


	4. Chapter 3: New Arrivals

Chapter 3: New Arrivals

The next morning both of the Mario brothers were up around 8 am. They both were all dressed and ready to go and were, at the moment, eating some breakfast. The creature was laying on the cool kitchen floor and was quietly gnawing on a mushroom. It's shiny lime green pelt, glistened the sunlight. It's blue eyes sparkled as it eyed them from the corner of his eyes. It had quickly gotten used to both of the brothers and seemed happy when they woke up. He was hopping from the couch to the floor and back onto the couch. He had slept on the couch the night before, but seemed to have been up a little earlier than when the brothers woke up. Mario and Luigi were eating some eggs and bacon when there was a knock at the door. The sudden noise startled the creature and it dashed under the table. Luigi looked at Mario, who just shrugged.

Luigi stood and walked to the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see Princess Peach standing there. Usually if there was a problem or the Princess needed his brother, she would send a note or a toad, but today she stood there, on their porch. "Princess?!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She smiled sweetly at Luigi and answered, "There was something I wanted to talk to you both about. Is Mario home?" Right on cue, Mario turned the corner to see who was at the door. "Oh, hello princess," he said in surprise. "Hi, Mario," she said. "I wanted to talk to both of you about something that happened last night…" At that moment, the creature had come out from under the table and poked its head around the corner of the doorway to see the Princess. He nervously approached and hid behind Luigi. "Oh, you have one too?" Peach said looking down at the line green creature. Luigi looked at Mario and then back at the princess in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" Peach gestured for something behind her and what came forward surprised the three boys.

A pink and white creature came out from behind Peach and smiled at all of them. It was obviously a girl, it had a ribbon on her ear and on her neck and it wore a small crown on top of her head. The crown looked almost identical to Peach's crown. At the sight of her, the creature behind Luigi, stepped out and bowed to her. She smiled and rubbed his head with one of her ribbons. Mario just blinked in pure confusion. Peach had just stared at the whole interaction and sighed. "This just gets more confusing by the second," she said, putting her hand to her forehead. Both the creatures looked up at them and blinked slowly. "If you were going to ask us about what these creatures are…" Luigi said, "We have zero clue." The princess knelt next to both of the creatures to examine the green one, who hid behind the pink one. It rolled her eyes and looked back thoughtfully at the creature. Peach looked at the hat on top of its head. "One just like this one showed up at my castle last night," she said. "What?" Mario asked, helping the princess to her feet.

"About three hours after this one," she gestured toward the pink creature, "appeared in my garden last night, there was a scratching noise at the castle doors. When I opened it an orange dog like creature stood there. It had yellow collar fur and a yellow tail that was in the shape of a flame and it wore a red cap that looked identical to yours, Mario. It was badly burned and scratched up, it practically fainted on the porch!" The green creatures face paled significantly. It looked at the dirt road and ran. The pink creature turned and called after it with a bark like cry and gave chace. The princess and Mario brothers looked at each other and ran after the creatures.

The green animal leapt into the green warp pipe next to the brother's house. Luigi had no idea how the creature knew how to use a warp pipe but they all jumped in after it. After they climbed out of the pipe, Peach grabbed the pink creature in her arms(the pink creature had slowed down), and the brothers gave chase to the green creature. It dashed toward the castle and didn't let up on its pace, though, neither did the Mario brothers. The toads stared in confusion as they watched their heroes run down the street chasing an animal. After running a little bit further the creature reached the castle doors and started to scratch the base of the door, trying to get in. Luigi picked up the creature, who simply whimpered at the door. Princess Peach, holding the other creature walked up behind them and put her hand on Mario's shoulder. "Since your here maybe you should see the other poor animal," she said and opened the door to the castle. The green creature struggled to get out of Luigi's grip but failed miserably.

The group walked down the long hallway toward the throne room where Princess Peach usually sat for important meetings and other political stuff. She turned to a door that was marked, "Guest Room" and opened the door. Inside was a pink bed surrounded by cream colored walls. In the center of the bed was an orange creature that was exactly like how it was described back at the brother's house. The creature in Luigi's arms wriggled free and hopped onto the bed and laid next to the other creature. The orange creature stirred in its sleep and blinked open its eyes. Both creatures stared at each other for a minute before nestling their heads together.

"How will we ever figure out what these creatures are, and where they came from?" Peach asked, putting the pink creature next to the other ones. The pink one laid next to the orange creature and licked its cheek. It blushed slightly before licking back. "We were going to see Rosalina and see if she knew what these things are," Luigi said watching the small exchange. "Would you mind if I came with you?" Peach asked, grabbing hold of Mario's hand. Mario eyed the orange creature on the bed. That creature looked back at him and they just stared at each other, analyzing each other. "Mario?" Luigi asked, a bit worried. "Wha… Oh yeah. Of course princess," he said, taking his eyes off of the creature. "Well, let's go to Captain Toad Spaceship, shall we?" Peach asked, smiling.


	5. Chapter 4: Question and Answer Session

Chapter 4: The Question and Answer Session

After asking Captain Toad for his spaceship, Mario, Peach, Luigi and the three creatures piled into the ship and took off toward Rosalina's Space Station. The trip was entirely uneventful. The green creature hid under the control panel, while the pink creature sat next to Peach and the orange creature stared out the window with Mario. As they arrived at the space station, Rosalina and a Luma flew over to greet the group. All of them got off the ship and walked over to Rosalina, who curtsied. Peach did likewise. Mario took off his cap and said, "Hi Rosalina. It's been ages since of seen you." She smiled and looked down at the creature by the groups feet. "I suspect you've come to ask me about these little animals, haven't you?" Mario simply nodded. "Well, to be honest, I don't have an answer." Luigi's shoulders sagged. "But I do have a friend that knows exactly who they are," Rosalina finished, winking and called out, "Gaurdalina, we have some visitors!"

From within one of the space station many buildings, another creature stepped out and floated down next to Rosalina. This creature was not like the ones that sat at the groups feet. This creature was more human like, pale white skin, short blue hair and it wore a blue dress that matched Rosalina's. Small white fluffs of fur came from the sides of her face making her look beautiful. In her arms a pink meteor sat, its small white eyes swirling in circles. The creature let the meteor go and it floated away, joining some of the Lumas around. "Hello, the name is Gaurdalina. It is nice to finally meet you all in person," said a voice that obviously came from the creature, though her lips did not move. Mario's mouth fell open, Luigi just stared in awe and Peach quizzically looked at Rosalina. Gaurdalina giggled, "Oh you must be wondering what is going on."

Silence filled the area for a few seconds before Mario asked, "How did you do that?" Gaurdalina giggled and said, "I'll explain that in a minute, but first…" She turned to the creatures by all of the groups feet and kneeled down to there level. She then said, "How are all of you? It's been ages since I've seen any of you." All three of creatures yipped in response, all different words. The orange one had barked, "Flare," the green one yipped the same response it had back in the brothers house before and the pink one gently muttered a soft, "Sylve." Gauralina smiled and stood back up. "Can someone please tell me what is going?" Luigi grumbled. "I think we all want answers Luigi," Peach said softly looking at Rosalina. Rosalina nodded. "Will you please tell them everything you told me?" she asked eyeing Gaurdalina.

Gaurdalina sighed and stood up to face the small group of humans in front of her. "Where would you like me to start?" she asked them. "How about what you are?" Mario asked, a little more sternly than he intended, he was just getting a little impatient. Gaurdalina nodded and explained, "We are a species called Pokemon, we come from a different universe than this one." "Wait, your from another universe? How did you get here? How can you understand us? How come you can talk to us but the other ones can't?" Peach asked in a panic. Mario put his hand on her back and said, "Calm down she'll answer all of your questions in time." Gaurdalina nodded again. "Yes we come from a different version of this place…Um... What is it called?" "It's called the Mushroom Kingdom," Luigi stated. "Oh… Our kingdom back home is called the Foongus Kingdom. The creatures next to you are all different species for example the orange one is known as a Flareon, the green one is a Jolteon and the pink one is a Sylveon but there names are Mareon, Luigeon and Princess Sylveon. To basically they are all their counterparts in our universe."

"Honestly, I had my suspicion," Luigi said, looking down at the green creature(Luigeon). He looked up at Luigi, trotted over to him and sniffed him. Luigi picked him up and Luigeon sniffed his face. "So this little guy is me?" he asked. Gauradalina nodded as Luigeon scrambled out of Luigi's arms, and onto his shoulder where it kind of just hung there. The orange creature(Mareon) walked up to Mario and jumped onto Mario's shoulder just like Luigeon and softly yipped in his ear. Princess Sylveon wrapped one of her ribbons around her hand. "That actually makes a lot of sense to how all of these little guys look and act. Mareon nodded as Gaurdalina continued. "Anyway, last night people from all over of world started to mysteriously disappear starting with Bowtonator, our version of your kidnapping king, Luigeon and Mareon. I got a call from one of the squirtles that work at the castle saying that there was a sudden bright flash of light and when it faded, they were gone. Then it just started to happen everywhere, eventually I was caught up into it as well. I was trying to figure what was going on with one of my Minior…" she gestured toward the meteor star thing. "When I too got enveloped by this light."

"So are you saying people from your world just disappeared and teleported here?" Mario asked. Mareon nodded making Mario look at him. "Wait, so if they can't talk to us, how can you?" Peach asked. "Well, um… How to put this? In your universe you have… What are they called? Power ups?" Gaurdalina asked looking at Rosalina for an answer. She simply nodded. "Well, in our world we don't have those, instead we have abilities that vary between us. Right now I'm using an ability known as telepathy, so I'm able to communicate with you with my mind, but not many of the Pokemon in our world have it." "That… actually explains a lot of things," Luigi said, remembering how Luigeon's pelt was sparking the night before. "So all we have to do is find out a way to get all of you home," Peach said. Mareon looked at Peach and shook his head. Gaurdalina sighed. "Well that's the thing. We don't know how we got here, so we don't know how to return and many other Pokemon from our universe are here and we also don't know where all of them are." "Man our missions are never easy are they?" Mario asked looking at Luigi. He shook his head as well as Luigeon.

"Well, do you have any idea of a way to get them home like with a portal or something?" Mario asked turning back to Rosalina. "Well, that seems to be the best option, though you're not going to like the answer," she said. "Let me guess, we're either going have to collect crystal hearts or get a bunch of power stars," Mario grumbled. Rosalina looked at Gaurdalina and giggled. "No, but your going to have to find four diamonds that are scattered across the kingdom," she said. "Oh, it's going to be one of those adventures," Luigi said rolling his eyes. "It's not like every other fanfic adventure is like this!" "Hey!" I screamed from the Heavens. "No fourth wall breaking in my story, you hear!" Luigi rolled his eyes. "Well where are these diamonds?" Peach asked. "We aren't entirely sure," Gaurdalina said. "But we do know one of them is the diamond on top of King Boo's crown.

"Oh come on!" Luigi exclaimed, falling to his knees, making Luigeon fall off of his shoulder. "I thought I was done with him." Rosalina smiled sympathetically. "Sorry, but it's true. So far that is the only one we have been able to locate." Mario sighed along with Mareon. Mareon hopped off of Mario's shoulder and barked something at Gaurdalina. She nodded and with a twirl of her wand, a book and a phone appeared in her hand. She handed the book to Luigi and the phone to Mario. "The book is a way for you to know more about each Pokemon you might encounter on your adventure, and the phone is just a way for us to stay contacted with us," she said. Mario nodded, turned to the princess and said, "For your safety, you should return to the castle and maybe gather as many toads as possible to look for any to the Pokemon in the area." He then looked at the Pokemon by his feet and said, "You all should probably do the same." Mareon immediately stepped forward and started to growl at Mario, an obvious no. "He says he wants to help you get the diamonds and friends back," Gaurdalina translated. The Flareon looked back at his brother, giving him a stern look. Luigeon nervously looked up at Luigi, looked back at Mareon, took a shaky step forward and gave a curt bark, obviously agreeing with his brother. "It's settled then," Mario said. "The four of us will look for the diamonds and the princesses will go back to the castle, look for any Pokemon around and hopefully not be bothered by Bowser." The group nodded and dashed to the spaceship. The star princesses waved as the ship flew away. Little did they know, someone else was listening to their conversation. The creature smiled and thought, "The boss will love to hear about this."

Name Pronunciations:

Gaurdalina: Guard-a-lee-na

Luigeon: Lou-ee-gee-on

Mareon: Mah-reeh-on

Bowtonator: Bow-ton-a-tor

 **VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!** **So I wasn't able to write able to fit this in the summary, but I need to say this right now. There will be tough subjects within some of these chapters that might not be good for younger viewers (Including: Suicide, Cutting, and a few gory scenes). Also I'm sorry for all the exposition that this chapter has, I honestly didn't know where else to put this. Anyway thank you all for your support and I would also like to personally thank** **Pikminfan** **for her review. Please, if you haven't already, favorite this story, follow my account and leave a review. All reviews and support helps. Have a wonderful day!**


	6. Chapter 5: Having a Panic Attack

Chapter 5: Having a Panic Attack

So after dropping off the princesses at the castle, the boys made there way toward Boo Woods. Both of the younger siblings were falling behind as they walked on the dirt path leading to the forest. Luigi hated these woods. He feared the boos, the ghosts, heck, even the crows were creepy. He assumed that Luigeon feared these woods as much as he was, knowing how easily spooked he got. Luigi didn't know if the Jolteon walking beside him had gone on the mansion adventures. A bunch of different questions started to flow through his head at that point. Was there an E. Gadd counterpart? Is it here or back in the Pokemon world? Is there a King boo counterpart? He shivered at the thought and hoped that if there was one, it wasn't here.

Both of the Mario's also feared these woods, but they didn't dare show it. It would probably make their siblings back out if they knew that their brave older brothers were scared. They finally got to the entrance of the woods and Mario looked down at Mareon, who was now shivering, though it was barely noticeable. Mario took a deep breath. He hadn't been in these woods since the first time he had been captured by King Boo. Mareon also took a breath, puffed up his chest and stepped into the forest.

As the small group made their way through the forest, a few boos popped out to scare them, making Luigi and Mario a little more uneasy. Luigeon was terrified of these new creatures, with their scary pale faces and long pink tongues. At one point they ran into a ghost Mario had never seen before, it just appeared out of nowhere and scared the crap out everyone, even Mareon who had kept up his brave facade the whole time, and ran in fear behind Mario. The ghost was purple and it had a purple gas like aura around it. It was obviously a Pokemon and after it disappeared, Luigi started to pull out the book Gaurdalina had given him, when suddenly a mixture of purple ghosts and boos surrounded them. Luigi screamed like a little girl and tried to hide behind Mario, cowering in the dirt. Luigeon started to whimper, jumping onto Luigi, and burying his face into Luigi's shirt. Mario and Mareon stood in a fighting stance, though they were both shaking from fear.

A vacuum sound came from behind one of the purple ghosts. A panicked look passed over the boos, and one of them screeched, "Scram!" All the ghosts flew into the trees, panicked. An old man, with only a small clump of white hair on his head, stepped out from behind one of the trees, a red vacuum cleaner strapped to his back. Luigi instantly jumped, ran over to the man instantly grabbing him into a hug. "Oh, E. Gadd," he said, holding the little man in front of him. "You've done it again!" Both of the Pokemon brothers walked up up to the old man after Luigi put him back down and sniffed him. Luigeon instantly knew who the person was and yipped a happy hello. "Well what do we have here?" asked the professor, kneeling down and putting one of his hands on Mareon's head. "It's a long story," Mario said. "But right now we need your help."

As they walked with E. Gadd toward his lab, the Mario bros took turns explaining what was going on and what they were looking for. "Well, now that you mention it," he said. "The mansion did just reappear a few days ago deeper in the woods, right after some new type of ghost showed up." "Really?" Luigi asked as they broke out of some of the trees. What was in front of them was a small house and small old broken down small house was the same green that Luigi was wearing, though that was self explanatory, because it technically was his house. The small shed was simply the entrance to E. Gadd's old lab. E. Gadd walked up to the sheds door and offered them to come in. They climbed down the ladder into the lab and the professor offered the group a seat. "So have you been inside the mansion since it appeared," Mario asked sitting down in the closest chair and Mareon jumped onto his lap, making a pur like noise. "I went into a few of the rooms on the second floor, but there weren't a ton of ghosts and there was no furniture anywhere in sight, at least in the rooms I was in," E. Gadd said walking over to a large machine. Luigi walked over with the professor and instantly recognized it. "This is the painting machine!" he exclaimed. The machine suddenly made a sudden grinding noise, making the poor Jolteon by his feet jump and hide under the chair Mario was sitting in.

"Why do you still have it?" E. Gadd shrugged. "Just in case, I guess." Mario flinched, remembering how he had been trapped a few years ago in a painting, and then again only about six months ago. It hadn't been a pleasant experience. Mareon also shivered lightly, most likely remembering the same thing. Luigi noticed out of the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything. He knew it was a hard topic to bring up with his brother. He assumed it was the same for the Pokemon. Luigi opened the small satchel he had brought to carry supplies in. He pulled out the book and spun through the pages. He saw multiple creatures, mushrooms, blue turtles, and even a red sea serpent, but he eventually found what he was looking for. The page he had stopped on had a picture of the purple ghost they had run into. The image was surrounded by descriptions of the creature and stuff you should know about them. He showed the page to E. Gadd and the professor adjusted his glasses to get a good look at the words. "So these ghosts are called Ghastlys, ay?" he finally said after staring at the page for a few minutes. "The descriptions this book gives them, make them just sound like poisonous Boos." Mareon's ears twitched uncomfortably, letting Luigi know that it was true. Even though the two Pokemon had never seen or even heard of a Boo until today, it was clear that they already had an idea of what they were.

Luigeon crawled slowly from under the chair and tiptoed back over to Luigi, who was standing there talking to the professor. Even though he knew who this person was, he didn't fully trust him, but if Luigi trusted him then Luigeon would too. At least that's what he thought until Luigi mentioned the machine. In his world, E. Gadd had destroyed this machine after the first mansion incident. The second time it happened though…

Luigeon started to make a startled whimper before backing up a bit and covered his snout with his paws, continuing to whimper softly. Luigi had noticed the sudden odd behavior and walked toward the small Pokemon. As he approached the Jolteon, he noticed that Luigeon was sparking nervously, just like he did the first night at his house. He tried to figure out what was wrong but just couldn't. Luigeon wasn't responding to any yes or no question Luigi asked, and simply continued to whimper, terrified of something. E. Gadd, Mario and Mareon joined them, obviously concerned. Mareon walked up to his shivering brother and touched is head against his brother's head. Luigeon instantly started to calm down and he looked around at all the concerned faces. 'What just happened?' Luigi thought to himself before picking up the extremely terrified Pokemon. When he looked at his new friends face, he saw how glassy his eyes were darting around the room, obviously looking for something. Mareon whimpered sadly as Mario look hold Luigeon to take a closer look, besides he once was a doctor.

Mario wasn't used to seeing an animal act the way this little guy had been. He seemed more cautious and easily frightened than Luigi, and if Luigeon was supposed to be his counterpart, this was a bit worrisome to Mario. His breathing was very erratic, continually looking down at Mareon, then look at the wall, and then back at Mareon. Mario studied the eye movements and finally shrugged. "I have no idea what's wrong. It just seems like he had some sort of panic attack," he said putting the Pokemon down on the floor, waiting for it to just back to what he had been doing before, but it just stood there, trying to calm down. Mareon rubbed his brothers muzzle, easing whatever panic his brother felt. After standing there for a few minutes looking at the group, E. Gadd smiled nervously and finally said, "Would anyone like some tea?" Luigi knew that the professor was just trying to help change the subject, but he had a feeling, that what ever had just happened was to happen again, very soon.

* * *

The group was now walking away from the shed, with some new equipment. Luigi was carrying the Poltergust 5000, since they would need it to capture King Boo, and, in his jaws, Mareon was holding a ghost tracker that would beep if a boo was nearby, similar to the one that was on the Gameboy Horror on Luigi's first mansion adventure. A map leading them to the new Mansion was being held by Mario who was leading the group. Luigeon was lagging behind the whole trip, ears pinned back with a shameful, terrified expression. Mareon wouldn't stop looking back his brother, worried. They didn't have to go to far till they got to the dark, bleak mansion. The sky had become dark and it had started to rain as well, as lightning flashed behind them, making Luigi and Luigeon jump.

The mansion looked basically the same as the last time Luigi had been here, dark, menacing, broken down, basically everything that made up a dark creepy mansion. Mario flinched a bit. He did not have pleasant memories of this place. Even Mareon stood behind Mario nervously. Mario walked up to the door and slowly pushed it open. The group slowly looked around the main foyer. It looked basically the same as the last time Mario had been there, except there was no furniture. The old chandelier that sat above the foyer looked exactly the same and there was even more dust than last time. Simply but taking a step inside the house made tons of dust fly up, making everyone cough. Mario swatted the dust out of his face, while Luigi tried to suck up as much of the dust as possible. Mareon sneezed, making some smoke rise from his nostrils and Luigeon had backed away from the door.

Entering the mansion for a second time was kind of strange to say the least. Most of their deepest fears had arisen because of this place and it was just strange to see it so abandoned, well as a abandoned as a haunted mansion can be. They all stepped in and the door automatically closed behind them. This didn't seem to phase Mario and Mareon, since they had seen this trick multiple times before, but the two Luigi's jumped at the sudden sound and darkness around them. Luigi shined the flashlight attached to the vacuum around the room. Mario stepped up to the first floor door and tried to open the door right in front of them and to his surprise, it opened. Suddenly, a boo popped out of the door frightening Mario and the rest of the group, Luigeon especially. In fact, he was so terrified that he ran right past the boo, pushed Mario out of the way and dashed through the doors, right as they closed. Luigi turned on the vacuum and quickly sucked up the ghost, who screeched in terror. Mareon whimpered, and ran up to the door, scratching at it desperately trying to open the door.

Mario stood and dusted himself off, looking worriedly at the orange Pokemon scratching the door and turned to Luigi. The feeling of dread started to creep up on Luigi. It was a feeling that he tried to push away, but lingered at the back of is mind. He sighed and opened the door. He looked down the halls to see where the Pokemon may have run off to. The whole area was completely silent, though Luigi knew that Luigeon couldn't have gone far. Luigi gestured toward Mario and Mareon to follow. They walked to an intersection in the halls and Luigi turned off his flashlight since, for some reason, all the lights were on in this part of the mansion. Mario whispered, "Okay, here's the plan, you and Mareon will look in the two rooms down this hallway," he pointed to the hallway that had the ballroom and dining room, if Luigi had remembered correctly, "and I will take the other direction." "Why are you going alone? You'll probably get caught that way," Luigi whispered back. "I can handle myself," Mario growled. Luigi rolled his eyes and whispered playfully, "Coming from the guy who got caught by Boos twice." Mareon made a chuckling noise, making Mario turn red. "How about Mareon goes with you," Luigi whispered.

Mario huffed and gestured for Mareon to follow him. Mareon looked up at Luigi and then followed close behind his counterpart. Luigi turned back toward the hallway and decided to check the Dining Room, though it was pretty clear that Luigeon wasn't in the room. When he tried to open the kitchen door, the door was locked tight. "Strange," Luigi thought, before turning back to return to the hallway. He walked up to the ballroom door and quietly opened it. What he saw was kind of startling. Luigeon was shivering in the far corner of the room surrounded by four creatures. Two of them were Mareon and Princess Sylveon, the other two though…

Luigi closed the door silently so that none of the Pokemon would hear him and pulled the book out of his satchel. The first Pokemon was a large turtle. Its shell had long sharp red spines and yellow outside. Flipping through the book, Luigi found the image of it and quickly read it. This turtle was Bownator, the counterpart to Bowser. Relooking at the Pokemon, he could see the resemblance. It was a little smaller than Bowser, but he was still huge and apparently had not only fire breath like Bowser but if you touched one of the spikes on its shell, it would explode. Luigi's eyes shifted to the other creature. This one was a similar shape to Sylveon, but this one had grass like properties. It's ears were like leaves and its fur was a creamy brown color. Luigi knew exactly who this was, even though he hadn't looked in the book. The crown that sat on its head was identical to Daisy's crown.

All of the Pokemon were talking to Luigeon in a harsh manner, Luigi could tell, even though he couldn't understand any of them. The small green Jolteon, was shivering in the corner, from either fear or anger. It was absolutely horrifying. Again, the bad feeling crept up Luigi's back, and he instantly pushed it away as he turned on the vacuum. The Daisy Pokemon was the first to get sucked up. It screeched in alarm as its form shimmered and reversed to a ghastly. The three other, now confirmed, disguised ghosts, spun around and glared at Luigi. He quickly sucked up the two ghosts that had disguised themselves as Princess Sylveon and Bowtonator. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Luigi," said something behind him. Luigi spun around to face the last ghost, the one disguised as Mareon. He yelped in surprise and fell to the ground. He ghost smirked, though now it looked more terrifying since it was on the hero of the Foongus Kingdom. It laughed as Luigi tried to get a grip on himself, and morphed into a white boo.

"Oh, you're still as timid as you were last time you were here," it said wiping away a tear, "though you're not as timid as that Pokemon idiot behind you." "Who are you?" Luigi questioned. "Oh just some low life boo," the boo said. "You know Luigi, the first time you came here was a real treat for us boos. Of course some of us didn't get involved, including me, but I enjoyed laughing at your scared face." It laughed at its own joke. Luigi lifted the nozzle of the vacuum, ready to suck up the boo. Grinning maniacally, the boo sneered, " Speaking of your fearful nature, your friend back there, has fallen into that fear, and will soon fall to the darkness of the altar and of the painting, just like your brother did so long ago and like you should have." It laughed and floated into the wall, disappearing out of the room. Confusion clouded Luigi's thinking as everything that the boo had just said made absolutely no sense and slowly stood up. A shuffling noise caught his ear, and Luigi quickly assuming it was Luigeon. He turned to face the Pokemon and gasped.

* * *

Red. That was the only color he could see. Rage. That was the only thing he could feel. He didn't know what was going on, or why he was in such a prison. Everything in his body tingled with unbelievable power, and it felt like he could demolish whatever got in the way on his goal. "My goal?" he thought. At the moment there was no goal, just rage that needed to be unleashed onto something, anything. He wanted to be free from this dark red prison he was in and the only thing he could really think about was, destruction. Yes, that's what he needed. He needed to destroy something, so that he could take control. He needed to take full control, so that he could be free from the unbelievable pain he was in, mentally and physically. Voices in the prison whispered to him, giving him ideas, nagging him, giving him hope for freedom, destroying any chance he had of surviving his host. He needed freedom and he needed it now.

A noise caught his ears and he instantly jumped in the direction of the noise and onto something. Again, he couldn't see anything, but he took a chance and dug his fangs into the squirming thing under him. It let out a scream, the first outside noise he could hear and understand since awakening. It filled him with joy. A liquid started to fill his mouth as he made his teeth dig deeper into his victim. The liquid was something he had never tasted before but it tasted fascinating. He craved more. A noise, like a door opening sounded behind him. He turned, knowing very well he wouldn't be able to see his guests, and grinned. Tonight was going to be fun.

 ** _ _So quick side note. I just wanted to thank everyone for all the support for this series. This is my very first series (I'm not counting the other one, since I had no idea of what I was doing) and it means a lot to me. Please comment ideas for better titles (Since mine is pretty bad) and also give me suggestions(not plot wise, because I already have that all planned). I know that this chapter is pretty confusing so I do apologize if you are super duper confused right now. Don't worry, I'll explain next chapter. Please make theories of what will happen next or who you think the person at the end of the story was in the comments. This will not only tell me if I've given enough clues about a situation but also if I'm doing a bad job at pacing. Also if you are wondering why this isn't a crossover, it is because this is literally all about the Mario universe and I just made__** ** _ _Pokemon__** ** _ _counterparts to these already existing characters that literally almost all of them have the same qualities that their counterparts have (Plus I doubt anybody would see this story there anyway). Also also, future chapters will cover difficult subjects including suicide, cutting, death and etc. Be for warned. I do have school work to do but I'll post chapters as soon as I can. Again thank you everybody for supporting me through this series. I truly do appreciate it. If you enjoy this series and want it to continue, make sure you favorite this story and follow my account for more writing projects. Bye! Dragon out.__**


	7. Chapter 6: Losing It

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mario characters or places made by Nintendo. (Please don't sue me, I'm broke.) :)**

Chapter 6: Losing It

Mario was searching what looked like a laundry room and Mareon was looking in the other room which just looked like a larger version. The only things in the room was an old washing machine and some shelves that were attached to the wall. Looking inside the machine, Mario called out for the Pokemon. After lifting his head out of the washing machine, he heard a door open behind him and spun around. Mareon had peaked his head in and raised an eyebrow, with an amused expression. "What?" Mario asked. Mareon rolled his eyes and walked into the room, door closing behind him. Mario sighed, they had been in these two rooms for the past 30 minutes, searching every nook and cranny inside the two rooms, though they already knew that he wasn't there. To be perfectly honest, they didn't want to leave these two rooms, because they knew no ghosts were present whatsoever.

"You want to do another run through?" Mario asked, nervous sweat dripping from his face. Even though Mareon also looked extremely nervous, he shook his head. Mario sighed and opened the door to the hall. It was eerily quietly like had been the whole time they had been in this stupid mansion, though Mario couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. They made there way toward the door they had come from, when there was a high pitched scream from down the hall where Luigi had gone. A worried expression crossed Mario's face. His eyes looked down at Mareon, as his face contorted into a fearful expression. Mareon had known the brothers for less than a day, but he almost instantly recognized the scream.

They ran down the hall toward where the noise had come from and dashed down the hall Luigi had went down. Mario gripped the door knob of the ballroom door, which was the only door with light under it and opened it wide. Mareon's face instantly paled as his ears fell backward, onto his head. Luigi was slumped against the far wall with Luigeon on top of him. Mario didn't know why Mareon seemed so terrified, until Luigeon turned his head to look at them. Luigeon's eyes were glowing blood red and he wore a sadistic smile. Luigi looked at them with pleading eyes, obviously telling them to get out of there. Mareon started to back up, when the door slammed shut on its own, startling the two usually fearless plumbers. Slowly Luigeon got off of Luigi and walked toward them, smile growing bigger by the second. Mareon growled nervously as Mario pulled out his hammer. Luigi tried to sit up, but failed, electricity sparking from his shoulder were there was a bite wound. Mario hadn't noticed before, but saw the blood coating Luigeon's teeth, sparking with electricity.

Without warning, the Jolteon lunged toward the two men. Mareon jumped out of the way, but Mario didn't have time to move, instead he swung the hammer, slamming it into Luigeon's face, making him fly backwards into the wall. Mario looked down at his hammer and dropped it. Mareon stared at him for a second, before looking at the dust cloud. Mario dashed over to Luigi, who looked like he was in a lot of pain. He tried to lift his hand but all it did was twitch. "What happened?" Mario asked with concern and fear. Mareon looked at the crumbled all again before joining Mario and Luigi. He sniffed Luigi's wounded shoulder as he explained to Mario what had happened when he and Mareon had gone to the Laundry room to search for Luigeon. From what Mareon could tell, Luigeon had mixed electricity with the bite, making Luigi paralyzed. Thankfully this was temporary.

Mario and Luigi watched as Mareon took off his hat, revealing a small floof of yellow fur. He shoved his muzzle into the hat, and lifted a small red berry out of the hat, holding it by a swirly green stem. He placed the berry in Luigi's lap and looked up at him. He smiled sadly then looked back at the crumbled wall, just as something tackled him. Luigeon had been lying in wait in the rubble waiting for the right moment to strike. He was now pinning Mareon on the floor, grinning maniacally. Mario quickly stood and Luigi struggled to do something, but his paralysis kept him from getting up. Growling, the green Pokemon drove his fangs into Mareon's neck. Mareon roared in pain as he felt electricity coarse through his body. Mario ran over and kicked Luigeon off of Mareon.

Luigeon looked back up, him glowing eyes staring straight into Mario, as he picked up the orange Pokemon. The blood in his mouth tasted delicious, he needed more. He jumped up to tackle Mario but Mareon reacted first, unleashing a wave of fire from his mouth, burning the neon Pokemon. Mario quickly ran over to his hammer, grabbing quickly off the floor. Mareon, even with his injured neck, jumped out of Mario's arms and dashed over to Luigi, standing in front of the green plumber, making sure that the out of control Luigeon wouldn't hurt him again. Luigeon growled head darting around the room, looking for a way to attack them. His fur immediately started to spark angrily. He let loose a volt of electricity at Mareon before turning on Mario and ramming into him, smashing into the wall. Mareon quickly stood and ran to Luigi's side, shoving the berry, that was still in his lap, into his mouth. The paralysis started to wear off and Luigi quickly stood though started to fall over since his body felt complete numb. Luigeon looked up from his prey and stared angrily at the now standing Luigi. Mario took the Pokemon's moment of distraction, and grabbed Luigeon and threw him into the middle of the room. Shaking himself, Luigeon stood, glaring at all the creatures around him. He knew he was outnumbered and wouldn't be able to take them on one on one. His fur again, started to spark uncontrollably.

Mario expected to see another bolt like the one he just been hit with a few seconds ago, but instead Luigeon let loose a discharge of electricity. The electricity hit everything and everyone in the room. Luigi and Mario started to scream as the lightning coursed through their bodies, while Mareon felt his knees give way, making him fall to his knees. Seeing that none of his opponents were giving into defeat yet, Luigeon threw in more electricity, making the whole group cry out in pain. Mario fell over, curling into a ball, Luigi continued to scream, and Mareon glared at Luigeon. He knew exactly what was going on with his brother, and had to stop it. He slowly stood again on all fours, even though the electricity seemed to intensify the more he moved, and took a step forward.

Noticing this, Luigeon turned and concentrated all electricity on his brother. The electricity subsided around the room, now creating a charged beam at Mareon. Mario slightly unrolled as all the electricity subsided and Luigi fell over, having a hard time breathing, though did watch. Mareon felt even more electricity hit him, though he continued to take weak slow steps toward the green Pokemon. Luigeon started to panic as he drew closer. Using whatever energy he had left, the Jolteon threw at the advancing foe and didn't hold back. Mareon yowled in pain, as the pressure of electricity greatly increased, though he didn't let up. Finally after a few seconds, Mareon stood face to face with the raging Pokemon.

Mario raised his head just in time to see Mareon thrust his forehead onto his brothers. Almost immediately the electricity stopped and the sneer on Luigeon's face melted away. The glowing red eyes widened in surprise and slowly took a few steps back. He shut his eyes tight before shaking his head frivolously. After a few seconds Luigeon slowly blinked open his eyes. His eyes were no longer glowing red and had returned to their usual crystal blue irises. Confusion and exhaustion glazed his eyes. He looked like he would collapse right then and there. Mario was almost just as confused. He looked over at Luigi who was know watching Luigeon with concern.

The small timid green Pokemon had questions run through his mind like a rushing river. What just happened? Why was he so tired? Why couldn't he remember anything that had happened in the last few minutes? As his eyes scanned the room, he noticed the crumbled wall on the far side of room, including all the scorch marks along the walls. He looked at Mario and Luigi, who were staring at him, there bodies also covered in scorch marks and Luigi's shoulder was bleeding. Realization started to creep up on Luigeon as he turned to face his brother again. His neck was bleeding heavily while his fur was covered with scorch marks. Slowly, Luigeon took a step back. "No," his mind screamed, "it happened again."

Mareon noticed the panic starting to form in his brothers face. Luigeon backed up until he was a few feet from the door. Quickly, the shiny Pokemon spun around and shot a thunderbolt at the door, making it splinter into multiple pieces. Mareon reached a paw to grab his brothers fur but fell face first into the floor as his brother dashed out of the room. Mario, even though he felt weak, jumped up and ran to the door. He watched as Luigeon's green pelt turned the corner of the hall, leading somewhere deeper into the mansion. "We need to follow him," Mario said facing, a now standing Luigi, and scooped up the extremely tired Mareon off the floor. He was about to run out the door, when Luigi grabbed his arm. "No," he said, gripping Mario's arm harder than he had intended. "We have to beat him to where he is going." "But, we don't know where he is going, besides if we just follow him, we can just grab him," Mario said yanking his arm out Luigi's grip. Mareon started to whine as he struggled to get out of Mario's hold. Luigi didn't say anything for a few seconds, the words of the boo kept flying through his head. "Your friend back there, has fallen into that fear, and will soon fall to the darkness of the altar and of the painting, just like your brother did so long ago and like you should have," he had said. Luigi had sneaking suspicion of where Luigeon had run off to, but he desperately wanted to be wrong.

"I do know where he went, and if I'm right we won't be able to go the same way he did," Luigi said, running out the door turning to the left, the opposite direction the terrified Pokemon had gone. Mario followed close behind, Mareon still struggling in his arms. "Where are you going?" He called in alarm. Luigi had run, turned the corner, and was now facing a door he dreaded to go through. "We're going to the altar," he said flinging the door open.

* * *

It hadn't been hard for Luigeon to get through the courtyard door, since it wide open to begin with. Luigeon didn't even notice that boo was holding it open for him. His thoughts raced just like his pace at the moment. "Why did IT have to happen hear, and why now?" his thoughts screamed. He didn't even realize his eyes were closed until he tripped over the edge of the well in the middle of the small field. He screamed as he fell down it before hitting the damp floor below. It knocked the wind out of him, very painful, though that didn't stop him. He knew exactly where he was, though it brought back many memories that he had left to die at the back of his mind.

Slowly Luigeon walked up to the small hole at the end of the small hall at the bottom of the well. For some reason the whole was larger than he remembered, but then again everything in this world was larger anyway. He lept into the whole and squeezed through the mouth of the lion statue. He fell out and slammed face first into the dirt floor. He stood up and shook his pelt. He hated this room, because of obviously horrible memories. The second he looked over at the wall, where most of his bad memories came from, multiple voices started to roar in his head. His eyes widened in horror as he noticed that a painting frame was hanging on the wall. It was empty, which was good, but the painting's glass looked like water. The voices in his head were yelling stuff like, "Why do you still want to be alive? You hurt your brother and friends. What would happen if it happened again? What would happen if your brother didn't stop you in time? One life for three. They're better off without you. You should just die!" Luigeon shook his head. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the voices were right. He was a danger to not only his brother, but to his new friends. What was the point in living if he couldn't protect the people he cared about. The painting was calling to him and he had to answer. He slowly took one step closer to the painting.

 **Author's note: If you enjoy this series please favorite and follow and please leave a review, all** **criticism** **will be noted and please tell me what you think will happen next. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your day. Bye. Dragon out!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Thought That Counts

Even after the berry was basically shoved into his mouth, Luigi could still feel the effects of paralysis still running through his veins as he ran down the stairs, making him slower, which, at the moment, was not what he wanted at all. Mario, carrying an exhausted Mareon, followed close behind. They didn't really know what was going on. After Luigeon had started his rampage, Luigi had just assumed that he was possessed by a Ghastly or Boo, but for some reason, when he had turned back to normal, there were no ghosts anywhere to be seen and it seemed like this type of situation has happened before in the pokemon universe, because Mareon seemed to know exactly what to do. And the look of panic in Luigeon's eyes… Those eyes were filled with dread, regret, panic and confusion all at the same time. These eyes basically told him, "I don't know what just happened, but I'm aware." That was what confused Luigi at the moment. Was Luigeon aware of what had happened or is something totally different going on.

Luigi shook his head to clear it. They had made it to the door that he was pretty sure was the cellar. He pushed it open and groaned. "Of all the rooms in this stupid mansion, why does this one have furniture and be the exact same while every other room has nothing in them." The room looked exactly the same as the last time Luigi had been in this room. Dust piles lined the walls and the cabinets, fencing and shelving sat in the middle of the room. The only difference was that there was no longer any gravity switches. Mario followed Luigi into the room, putting Mareon on the floor. "Great…" Luigi pouted. Sighing, he flipped the vacuum on and started sucking up the dust piles. "Couldn't you just walk through them, since you're kind of in a rush?" Mario Luigi could respond, there was a large crash on the other side of the door they were headed towards. Mareon's ears pricked up and he tried to get over the dust piles. Unfortunately for him, a boo popped out of the pile, scaring Mareon, who ran behind Mario, quivering in fear. "That's why," Luigi groaned, moving toward the second dust pile and started to suck it up. As much of hurry they were in, it was a slow 5 minutes of going along the path, just to suck up some dust.

Finally, they got to the door that led to the altar. Luigi sighed. He didn't want to enter this room, and it was obvious that his brother and Mareon didn't want to either but, just then there was a noise of dirt falling, from the otherside of the door. Without even thinking, Luigi shoved open the door and gasped. On the far wall, on the other side of the room, the painting frame that the green plumber remembered and hated, hung with Luigeon's body sticking half in and half out. The small group instantly ran over and started to pull Luigeon's hind legs, trying to pull him out before he could fully go in. The leg in Luigi's grip twitched, before instantly starting to kick Luigi's arm away. The same happened to the other leg, which Mario was holding. Mareon sat on the floor looking absolutely terrified. One kick hit Luigi in the face making him let go.

He looked up and noticed that Luigeon's head was looking at him, glaring at him. He obviously knew they were taking him out, and he didn't want them to. There was no way he would want to… Is that even possible? Luigi grabbed Luigeon's leg again and started to pull harder. The painting had somehow been drilled into the wall, so it didn't move when the brother's pulled. Mareon, fed up with doing absolutely nothing, grabbed Mario's pant leg and started to pull as well. After a few minutes of struggle, Luigeon's exhaustion finally seemed to catch up to him as his legs went limp and all resistance was gone. One more tug made the green pokemon flew out of the painting, making all of them fall to the dirt floor. Luigeon skidded across the floor, not making a peep, as his unconscious body hit the wall. Luigi stood and dashed to the small pokemon, delicately picking him up and looking him over. Nothing seemed wrong with him and there was no sign of a struggle, so… did he think of… There was absolutely no way… except it all added up to him, making him feel more and more uncomfortable.

"Why was he down here of all places?" Mario finally asked, after about three minutes of silence. "He… he…" Luigi didn't know how to respond to that question. Hundreds, if not thousands, of thoughts ran through his head. Looking back at the picture frame, Luigi decided to try something that seemed pretty stupid. He pulled out a mushroom and shoved it through the paintings water like surface. The second the whole mushroom was through, the inside of the painting exploded, making all jump back in alarm. Luigi looked down on the pokemon cradled in his arms and great concern clouded his hopped on Luigi's shoulder to get a better look at his little brother. Luigi looked back at his brother, who sighed. "Let's just get out of here," he said.

* * *

 _Hours Later_

Luigi was sitting at his kitchen table, slowly tapping his fingers on the surface. They were all in Luigi's house, sitting where the _original_ mansion had been. Mario was sleeping in the guest bedroom and the two pokemon brothers were both sleeping on the couch in the living room. Luigeon hadn't woken up yet, though to Luigi, that wasn't surprising. Luigi couldn't sleep so he was sitting in the kitchen thinking over everything that happened that day. First these strange creatures had appeared, then they saw Rosalina, got some exposition, went to the mansion, got attacked by Luigeon and basically saved his life from being blown to a thousand pieces inside of a freaking painting. So. Many. Questions! Luigi took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair, looking over at the journal and cell phone that sat in front of him. Taking the journal, he flipped through the pages till he came across what he was looking for.

A pokemon that had leaf like ears and tail with cream colored fur was shone. On its head sat a crown that looked like it had gold flowers around the rim. This was the pokemon he had seen in the room with Luigeon, before he went on a rampage of course. He continued to read about how her name was Princess Leafeon, how she was the princess of Lentimasland, a very sandy kingdom and how she specializes in grass abilities. All of the other descriptions described sound almost exactly like Princess Daisy, princess of Sarasaland and his girlfriend. There was a small note at the bottom of the page that Luigi had almost missed. It read, "Secretly(not really) loved by Luigeon, protector of the foongus kingdom." Luigi's face started to heat up. At least he could understand his counterpart a little bit.

A thought came to him and he started flipping through the book again until he came to a page with Luigeon on it. He read everything on the page, seeing if there was any clue to way he was even more timid than himself or the sudden outburst in the mansion, but there was nothing. Luigi sighed and closed the book and placing it back on the table. He started thumping his fingers on the table again. Only one of his many questions had an answer and that question was at the bottom of the question list. Laying his head on the table, Luigi stared at the book and phone for a good 10 minutes. When he looked up at a clock that was in the room, it was 1:27 in the morning. He looked back at the phone and got an idea. Picking it up, he dialed a number and put it to his ear, waiting to hear something.

A few minutes later, Rosalina picked up the phone and asked, "Hello?" Luigi almost let out a sigh of relief but controlled himself. "Hey Rosalina, it's Luigi," he said, leaning back in his chair. "Oh, hey Luigi!" she said. "Did you guys get the diamond from the mansion yet and why are you calling so late?" "To answer your first question, no, we haven't gotten the diamond, and I'm up because I actually had a few questions," Luigi finally responded after a few seconds of silence on both ends of the line. "Ask away," Rosalina said happily. Sighing, the green plumber said, "No offence Rosalina, but these questions are meant for Guardalina." "No, it's fine," she said, but her voice instantly turned worried. "Did something happen?" "Yeah, but I want to tell Guardalina first for… um… privacy reasons," he said, trying and failing to come up with a good excuse. Rosalina went silent before saying, "Okay… Give me a few seconds."

The line went silent for a few minutes before a voice on the other line said, "Hello?" "Hey Guardalina," Luigi said trying really hard not to sound nervous. "Oh, Luigi. Roslina didn't say much, though she did say something happened and you had some questions for me?" "Yeah… I was wondering if you have a clue about what happened," He said. "Alright tell me what happened," she said, a little more excitedly than Luigi had expected. He started to explain everything he had witnessed since they had left the Space Station that morning...

* * *

Everything was dark. Everything was black. Slowly, light returned to the world. Luigeon blinked open his eyes. The room was dark but moonlight flooded in. He didn't know where he was and he started to panic. Was he dead? Was he kidnapped? He was going to have a panic attack, but that was when he heard a soft snort next to him. Lifting and turning his head, he noticed the orange pelt of Mareon sleeping next to him. Sighing with relief, Luigeon slowly became aware of his surroundings. It looked like he was in a small living room that looked about the same as the one the Mario brothers lived in, though it was a bit smaller. He and his brother were laying on top of a couch and a small TV sat in front of them and a small armchair beside them. On the far wall was a telephone and that was about it. A small wave of light streamed into the room from what Luigeon guessed was the kitchen.

Slowly, making sure not to disturb his big brother, Luigeon got up and half tip toed, half stumbled, over to the doorway and noticed Luigi sitting at the table in the middle of the room. He was talking with someone on the portable phone, the star princesses had given him. Luigeon slunk behind the door frame and hid himself in the shadows. His ear twitched as he tried to hear what was being said.

* * *

Luigi finished explaining and everything was quiet for a moment before Gaurdalina responded, "I was hoping this wouldn't happen." "That… What wouldn't happen?" Luigi asked leaning down on the table. "Well…" Gaurdalina sounded extremely uncomfortable. "This is a problem that only Mareon, Luigeon, Princess Sylveon, Princess Leafeon and I know about and it's been going on for about a year know. Mareon had been captured by the King of the Pokemon ghosts, Gengar, and was locked in Evershade Valley…" "Let me guess, he went on a ghost hunting spree for a guy with a name close to E. Gadd to save his brother," Luigi interjected. "You must be familiar with this event," Gaurdalina said a bit surprised and then she chuckled. "Why am I surprised? All the events in your timeline match up with ours." Luigi furrowed his brow. The Dark Moon incident had happened only 6 months ago. Why in the pokemon world did the Dark Moon incident happen before their incident? Something was obviously not adding up, though Luigi wasn't going to say anything, at least not yet.

Gaurdalina continued, "Well, Luigeon started to act extremely strange after the incident. I was gathering some information about everything that had happened and it sounded like the odd behavior came after waking up after being shot out of the massive purple portal in the middle of the terrace. Though the professor did mention him being shot out of it a few times and he would just get back up and jump right back in obviously getting angrier. He assumed Luigeon was fighting King Gengar. The last time he was shot out, he was unconscious and holding on to the King's crown. E. Gadd freaked out, but almost immediately the painting holding his brother appeared, so that automatically made King Gengar defeated, but…" Her voice dropped to a soft whisper, that Luigi could barely hear. "When Luigeon woke up, he was in a full on panic attack, freaking out, asking questions, wanting desperate answers. Unfortunately for him, no one had answers and then E. Gadd found out something strange."

"When he was emptying the vacuum, there was no trace of King Gengar anywhere, and when E. Gadd asked Luigeon about it, he had gone deathly pale before saying, he didn't remember. It was an obvious lie, but E. Gadd didn't want to push it. After that though, everything went back to normal… Kind of." "What do mean kind of?" Luigi asked, curiosity and concern going into overdrive. "Well… Luigeon was even more timid than usual, and rarely left his house, at least that was what the princesses and Mareon said. He refused to talk about the Dark Moon incident and what happened in the portal and would sometimes run into the woods for absolutely no reason. This happened for about two weeks before Mareon decided to go after his brother, curiosity getting the better of him. He told me that when he caught up to Luigeon, he was going on a rampage, destroying a small patch of trees and rocks. Eventually he was spotted and was attacked by Luigeon. Thankfully for both of them, Luigeon snapped out of it before any real damage had been done."

The line went silent for a few minutes. Luigi knew that Guardalina hadn't witnessed any of this, though talking to Mareon seemed to have been traumatizing enough. "Mareon looked at me with such sadness, I've never seen him cry before, I bet he doesn't do it often, but Luigi… do you know how awful it was to watch a hero like him telling me how terrified he was to watch his gentle, timid brother, almost destroy him?" Luigi could barely hear the quiet sobs of Guardalina as she continued. "He told me that when his brother snapped out of it, Luigeon's face had gone pale, the horror in his eyes was almost just as terrifying as almost dying was. He said Luigeon would have run deeper into the woods if it hadn't been for the exhaustion that fell on him. And after that incident Luigeon never left his house, except to run in the woods and hide. Princess Sylveon and Princess Leafeon had grown worried and Mareon eventually gave in and told them. Eventually Mareon came to me for advice telling me everything I have told you. And that was just how things went. Soon the spells started to happen more frequently and once a week at best. The only reason he went with Mareon to Bownator's castle the day they appeared in this world, was because he had quite literally been dragged there."

Luigi sat in silence with the phone to his ear, processing everything in his mind. Most of it was really quite depressing, but explained a lot of Luigeon's behaviour. "Why didn't you tell us about this when we got here? And how do we stop it if it happens again?" he asked. He wanted to be mad, this could have gotten them all killed, though at this point he already knew the answer to his question. "Luigeon was trying his best to hide it, so I felt I had no right to ruin that for him. To answer your second question, usually he snaps out of it if he tires himself out or by physical touch," she explained, sadness still clinging onto her voice though it was bareilly noticeable. "Um… Do you know what triggers these angry outbursts? Or even his panic attacks?" Luigi asked. "Well, we never quite figured any of the triggers, but from observations, it seems the outbursts are usually caused by anger or hatred, sometimes it just happens with no explanation. With his panic attacks, I think it is a side effect to the outbursts, they usually happen when talking, thinking or seeing something about the Dark Moon incident," Gaurdalina explained. "One more question, if this event started about a year ago and if our universes are supposed to be parallel to each other, than why did your Dark Moon incident happen 6 months before ours?" "What are you talking about?" "If our universes are supposed to be parallel, that includes the timelines, so what doesn't make sense to me is how your Dark Moon incident happened a year ago and ours only 6 months ago."

The line went silent again before Guardalina asked, "What happened in your world about a year ago?" Thinking about it know, about a year ago, nothing really had happened, it had been quiet for about 8 months after the Void incident and about a year ago was about halfway through that. "Well… Nothing actually happened then, the closest big event that took place was about 4 months before hand," Luigi finally answered.

"What was this big event?"

"The Void incident."

"The...Void?"

The confusion in her voice made Luigi worry. "Yeah, you know… The giant black hole thing in the sky that threatened all of the universe?" "I have no idea what you're talking about," the Pokemon star princess said. "Can you please elaborate?" Luigi didn't know how to respond. Everything in his body screamed in panic. Had this event not happened in their world? Was that a good thing? How could an event that was so important just not exist? Luigi took a deep breath, trying super hard not to panic on the phone. The Void incident was hard to talk about, especially for him. To be perfectly honest, Luigi hadn't talked to anyone after he learned what he had essentially done. Eventually, Mario had pulled him out of his funk, though nobody ever talked about the whole incident unless it was absolutely necessary. To Luigi this was one of those times.

* * *

Luigeon had been listening to Luigi's side of the conversation for a little while now. He listened to what Luigi had called "The Void Incident," whatever that meant. As he continued to listen to the story, Luigeon's ears started to press harder and harder against his head, hearing about the betrayal, the sacrifice and Mr. L. Luigeon was glad that whatever this event was, had never happened just because of that guy, but something was nagging him, a small voice, telling him he had not quite escaped fate. That thought made him shiver as he continued to listen.

* * *

Finally, Luigi finished recounting the tale of the void and for some reason Gaurdalina didn't speak immediately like Luigi had expected. Instead Luigi had to ask, "Are you still there?" "Yeah," she said. "I'm just deep in thought… Do you think that since these events didn't happen, that our timeline, that it affected our world in a negative way or may even be the cause of all of this?" Luigi didn't really have an answer to that question. At first, not having the void ever happening sounded like the best thing ever, no black hole about to destroy the universe, no psycho jesters and no evil alter ego but, that bliss could turn into something much worse than the void. "I don't know Gaurdalina," Luigi finally sighed. "I don't know." "That's okay Luigi, I'm sorry for putting you through this at… 3:36 in the morning." Looking at the clock, Luigi noticed that they had been talking for 2 hours straight. "Alright, thanks Gaurdalina and don't be sorry, I was the one who called you so your fine. Bye," Luigi said before hanging up and yawned.

* * *

Luigeon watched as the green plumber hung up the phone and yawned. He had no idea how long the guy had been up and he wasn't quite sure if he should sneak back to the couch or walk in and pretend to have just woken up. Unfortunately for him, his answer came to him in a way he hadn't quite expected. "You knew the painting was going to blow up, didn't you," Luigi asked, not even turning around, though it was obvious the question was meant for him. Luigeon was surprised and tried to back away from the door. Luigi, unfortunately turns around to look at him. Reluctantly, he stepped out from behind the door frame, creeping towards Luigi, who was patting the chair next to him. He jumped up onto the seat and sat next to his counterpart. Luigi repeated his question in a soft whisper that Luigeon almost missed. The green Pokemon sighed and nodded his head in shame. To be totally honest though, he just wanted to keep everyone he loved safe, but knowing the kind of people he was around, he knew that they would have saved him, no matter how hard he would have fought them, but he just wished he could have gotten away with it, so no one would be in danger of his outbursts. Now though, he was expecting to get lectured or something.

Instead Luigi leaned over and gave him a hug. It was so unexpected that Luigeon almost yelped in surprise. The plumber whispered, "I don't fully understand all that you have gone through, I don't know how you feel, heck, I don't even fully understand what really has been going on, but one thing is for sure, you don't trust yourself. You hide from others, but from how you acted today, it wasn't because you didn't want to be around them, it's because you love them and you want to protect them from your problems. You are very loyal and I admire that." Luigi sighed, letting Luigeon go. "I don't like admitting this, but I did something similar, to what you did, except no one was there to stop me." The green pokemon cocked his head. From what he had seen, Luigi didn't seem like the kind of person to even think about commiting suicide. Jeeze, he hadn't even doing until that moment in the mansion when the voices in his head started asking him about it. Luigi continued, "I stood at a cliff, thinking about why I existed, what my purpose was and you know what." He turned to the pokemon by his side, some tears rolling down his face. "I almost jumped, it was so tempting. In the end I'm still here and it was one of the best decisions of my life. Listen bud, you need to understand that killing yourself won't solve any of your problems, it will probably make even more problems. Just promise me one thing Luigeon, don't ever try a stunt like that again. You scared me, my brother, and most of all your brother, do you know how devastated he would be if you died!" At that moment, he didn't even really know the main reason why but, all of the emotions he had been feeling that whole day, all of his anger, guilt, sadness, and absolute horror all came crashing down. Every inch of his soul bled with tears. He didn't make a sound, tears just started to roll from the edges of his eyes. Luigi noticed this and picked up the sad creature and sat him on his lap, hugging him close.

Little did either of them even realise, Mareon had been watching the whole ordeal from the doorway, where Luigeon had just been. He smiled, knowing that his brother was obviously feeling more comfortable than he had in months and that he had finally found someone to connect to. Luigi had started to stand so the fire pokemon snuck back to the couch and pretended to fall back asleep. The green plumber walked into the room and sat in an armchair, where Luigeon jumped up on his lap and snuggled close to him, falling asleep. Luigi smiled sadly closing his eyes and falling asleep as well. Mareon opened one of his eyes and watched the two versions of his brothers for a moment before closing his eyes again and falling asleep.

 **Author's Note: I would like to apologize for the delay. I've just been very busy with schooling, the holidays, and moving and as you can tell, this chapter is kind of long. Also this is tackling a very serious topic in not only storytelling, but also in real life. Sorry for the exposition as well, just wanted to get it out of the way. I promise this will be the last time I right a whole chapter for just exposition. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading and if you haven't already, make sure you follow and favorite this story. Also Also I'm sorry if I don't get certain ideas across to you guys. I have an image in my head that may not be clear to you readers. If you have any questions, email me at thedragontail1020 .**

 **Next Time: We travel back into the mansion to confront King Boo and the Gastly's. What secrets will be unveiled? What will happen? Find out next time on Pokemon: Fire Mario.**


	9. Chapter 8: Seeing the Unseen

**Disclaimer:** _ **Italics**_ **=Pokemon Language, only seen in a Pokemon's perspective**

 **All Mario characters and locations belong to Nintendo**

Chapter 8: Seeing the Unseen

Standing on the porch of the mansion again, was making Luigeon nervous. He didn't want what happened the day before to happen again. He was grateful that Luigi hadn't told Mario about what he had found out the night before, though he was also not grateful that Mareon had dragged him back here, in the same manner he had when he had dragged him to Bowtonator's castle actually. He could still feel a paw wrapped around him, which was holding the white collar fur around his neck, so that he wouldn't bolt. Luigi looked down at them and smiled sadly. Mario just looked at the doors with a disgusted face. It seemed he didn't want to be here either. Luigeon's pelt bristled as he swung open the doors and marched in, with Luigi following. Mareon got behind him and pushed the green Pokemon inside.

Luigeon felt even more nervous than he had before. Looking around the lobby again gave him the shivers. He would've run right back out if it hadn't been for the inconvenient closing of the door. Sighing he turned back to the group who was just standing there for no reason. He stepped toward them and barked something, though it was barely audible and shaky. It was pretty obvious that he didn't want to be here, or anywhere close to this place for that matter. He closed his eyes, he just couldn't stare at the absolutely horrifying mansion anymore. He could feel his brother's warm pelt press up against him, trying to reassure him, give him more confidence. It didn't help. In fact, it just made him more terrified. He was afraid that if he opened his eyes again, he would be trapped in the red room again, hurting everyone. Oh, how he missed his forest hideout. He wished he could go run and hide there, hide like the coward he was.

Then there was a new feeling. The feeling of being picked up by someone, a strong, but gentle hold. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in years, not since before… He snuggled his snout into the warm fabric of red clothing that was next to his face. He didn't need to look up to know who was holding him, it was quite obvious. He could feel his scared shaky breaths easing as all fear slowly drained from him. "Maybe you should just hold him to keep him calm for right now," he heard Luigi say. "I looks like it's really helping him right now. "Okay…" Mario sighed. Mareon made a whimper, before there was a small shuffling noise. Luigeon didn't look up, he didn't do anything, he was ready to go, though he just wanted to be in this comfort for just a few more minutes.

* * *

"Where are we even headed?" Luigi looked back at his older brother, who was still holding Luigeon in his arms, who seemed calm, but still very nervous. Luigi had kind of expected Mario to be mad, though he looked like he enjoying it. Mareon sat Luigi's shoulder looking around the hall they were walking down, ears twitching every now and again. They were on the second floor, walking toward the third floor staircase. They had run into a lot of boos and gastly's though they were literally no problem. "I think King Boo will be on the roof if anywhere really. I only faced King Boo once in this stupid mansion. He was in the altar, but then transported me to the roof. Since we were already in the alter…" Luigi looked back again at Luigeon, who looked guiltily away, and sighed, turning forward again. "He wasn't there so I'm assuming he's on the roof, though to be realistic, he could literally be anywhere." Mario groaned, "I don't think I can stand being in here for much longer." "Deal with it man, I had to walk these halls all night looking for you," Luigi said playfully, slowing down and nudging his brother with his elbow, as they made their way up the stairs, making Mario roll his eyes. They turned and went into the Safari room, which had not changed in the slightest since the last time Luigi had been in the mansion.

Luigi noticed Luigeon's ear twitch as he turned his head toward the door. Mareon did the same, but started to growl. The green Pokemon jumped out of Mario's arms and slowly walked toward the door. Slowly he pushed the door open with his head. Following close behind, Luigi went into the hallway. Slowly, Luigeon sniffed around and made a whimpering sound at two of the doors. One door led to the balcony and the other led to the artist's studio. Luigi cringed a bit. Both of these rooms provided very bad memories for him. Then again, so did every other room, though these two specifically were ones he had never wanted to see again. The balcony had been where he had faced the combined efforts of Boolossus. The Artist's studio had had one of the many portrait ghosts in it, Vincent Van Gore. He was the one responsible for creating all of the different types of ghosts within the mansion. Frowning, Mareon jumped off and joined his brother on the floor. Looking up he cocked his head in wonder. There obviously something in both of these rooms. Luigi was deep in thought when Mario nudged his arm and said, "It looks like Mareon wants to check out the balcony but Luigeon seems to want to go into the art studio. What do you say we do commander?"

Luigi tapped his chin in thought for a moment. "How about Mareon and Luigeon go onto the balcony and we can go into the art studio," he said after a few minutes. Mareon and Mario nodded in unison, while Luigeon hesitated, but did the same. Slowly Luigi and Mario stepped into the art studio and Mareon pushed open the balcony door with his head. The art studio looked the same as it had before, though there were a ton of random books lying all over the place. Mario picked one up and looked at it. Luigi did the same. The one he picked up was titled, "The Snowy Mountains: The Wild North." Flipping through it quickly, it was basically a book about the Snowy Mountains that separated Sarasaland and the Mushroom Kingdom. "Look at this book Bro," Mario called from the other side of the room. Luigi walked over to his brother and he was handed a small leather covered book. Looking it over, a strange language was written all over the cover. The language was strange and something Luigi had never seen. A dark aura seemed to surround it. It felt familiar, but he couldn't quite place the feeling. "What in the…" A loud panicked barking noise came from in the hall. It was Mareon. "Something must be wrong," Mario said, face hardening into a determined stare. Luigi nodded, stuffed the book into his satchel and ran to the door.

* * *

Mareon and Luigeon had walked through the balcony door and looked around. A soft wind blew through their fur. Mareon felt at peace with his surroundings. He could see for miles from how high they were. He could see Peach's Castle to the North, the tips of snow capped mountains to the east and desert like land to the west. It was gorgeous, though it would have been prettier if the clouds weren't in the way of the sun. Shrugging he looked around the balcony again. There was nothing around except a pile of something gray in the middle of the stone area. The odd smell he had sniffed was gone, though his brother still seemed alert, sensing they weren't safe. " _Bro, are you sure whatever you smelled is still here?"_ he asked turning to his brother. Luigeon nodded, making Mareon shrug. " _Alrighty then,"_ he mumbled.

They slowly approached the gray mound, not exactly sure what it was. They were about 5 feet away when Mareon felt his brother stop. He didn't stop moving forward until he was at the pile. The pile consisted ash and dust, an odd combination, and an old worn out crown. The crown was a simple gold one, nothing super special about it. Purple crystal dust lined the edges of it, making it seem like a crystal used to be there. It was all kind of strange. Why was this random pile of dust here, with an old crown in it nonetheless. " _Well there really is nothing out here, we should go back to Mario and Luigi,"_ Mareon said, still looking at the mound. There was no response. " _Bro?"_ Mareon turned around and his eyes widened. Luigeon was still where he was standing earlier, but he was staring at the pile of dust with tears rolling down his cheeks. His mouth was a bit ajar in surprise and he was shaking. " _Bro!"_ Mareon cried.

Running over to his brother, he waved his paw in front of Luigeon's face. No response. " _Bro! Answer me!"_ he called again. Still, no response. He pressed his warm pelt against his brothers, trying to get his attention, threw touch, that had always worked before. Luigeon still didn't respond, his glassy eyes just stared at the pile of dust and ash, not moving, not doing anything, just staring. " _Something's wrong,"_ Mareon thought as rushed back inside and started to bark in a panic.

* * *

 _Why is this here? It can't be here! I left that to rot back home. It was supposed to die off and never return. It should have disappeared along with that god forsaken place. That was a year ago, it should have been gone. Images started to flash before my eyes. Images of ghosts, electricity, tears, absolute fear, anger, hatred, regret, and horror. Purple, black, white,_ _ **red**_ _, it was all there. Those horrific images flashing in and out of my mind. I couldn't tell what was reality or memory anymore. I could hear nothing but horrified and pained screams of an innocent victim, a laugh of a maniacal sadist and then absolute silence. It was so painful, so awful, so horrific. Why has this happened to me… When will it ever end._

 **Author's Note: If you have looked at my profile, (If you haven't, you probably should) then you should have seen that I said that I'll get one chapter out at least once a month. Also there was some foreshadowing in this chapter, so if you can figure out what it is, I'll honestly be very impressed. So Yeah… I don't have much else to say for this chapter… Ummm… Oh yeah, if you go to the link under this note, it will lead you to a document with character descriptions, move sets, reference pictures and art. Don't worry, it won't contain spoilers… yet. I'm going to update it every time a new important character is revealed(or they are just some personal notes so I can keep track of who they are and what not), so if you are reading this after the story is complete… then… Spoiler Alert! Anyway remember to review the chapter or story so far. Favorite and follow if you haven't already and have fire-tastic day. DragonTale out!**

document/d/127Z0-PgkHrskzR9HQkQhu5AWItk4XUxxIRs-Ym19wQ8/edit?usp=sharing


	10. Chapter 9: Hide and Shriek

Chapter 9: Hide and Shriek

Luigi was extremely confused about what he was looking at. When Mareon had started yelping in a panic, Luigi had thought the had been attacked or something. Well, he wasn't completely wrong. It seemed that Luigeon had fallen into another of his panic attacks, but it seemed different than before. Instead of covering his face and hyperventilating, he was just standing there, not responding to anything. But Luigi thought it was strange that his panic attack was caused by a random pile of dust of all things.

Finally, Mario kneeled down and waved his hand in front of Luigeon's face for a few minutes, making him blink multiple times, before looking around. "Hey you okay?" The green pokemon's eyes darted between the people around him and then back at the pile of dust. Mareon had climbed on top of it at this point and pulled off the gold crown on top of it, bringing it over to the group. This made Luigeon squeak in terror, before scampering over to Luigi, who had been standing a ways away, trying to figure out the situation. The Jolteon hopped up onto Luigi's shoulder and dug his claws into the fabric of his shirt. He was shivering, eyes shut tightly and pressing his face against Luigi's, cold tears pressing against his face.

Both Mario's watched with concern as Luigi's eyebrows raised a bit, confused. "Can I see that?" Luigi asked kneeling down to Mareon's level. The pokemon shrugged and hauled the crown over. Luigeon, getting nervous again, jumped off of his shoulder and scampered behind Mario, shaking uncontrollably. Luigi took the crown and held it close to his face to examine it. The crown itself wasn't impressive at all, just round gold plating that was spiked a bit. On the inside however, there was a line of purple dust and scratches, a shade of purple that Luigi remembered vividly. "This couldn't possibly…" Luigi never finished his thought as a voice behind him said, "I do believe that is mine."

Luigi dropped the crown as he realized whos voice it was. Slowly, he turned to face the huge Boo behind him. "Boo," was all the boo had to say to make everyone squeal with fright. Luigeon, who was already terrified out of his mind from the dust pile, cried in terror, lunging off of Mario's shoulder and toward the closest door. He slammed his weight against it and dashed away, squealing like a pig. "Wait!" Mario yelled, getting up and running after the panicked pokemon. Mareon went to follow, but stopped when he noticed Luigi standing there, legs quivering, hand shaking as he gripped the nozzle of the vacuum and obviously terrified, though, in the end, he really didn't get a choice. One Gastly and two Boos appeared in front of him, shoving him back toward the plumber. Mareon growled, but trotted over to Luigi and glared at the king of Boos.

"Pfft, I didn't realize how much of a wimp that version of you was. I always thought you were the biggest wimp I was ever going to know," King Boo said, shrugging. "Guess I was wrong." "How in the w-world did you escape the p-professor's Boo tank?" Luigi stammered, holding the nozzle close to his chest. "Let's just say, my boss not only let me out but also gave me my new crown," the Boo said, pointing at the crown on his head. The crown itself wasn't very flashy or fancy at all. It was a simple gold plating and had a few blood red gems implanted in it. The main thing that caught Luigi's eye was the gem that sat on top. The gem was a smokey gray, sparkling slightly in what little light was given off of its luminescent surface. "The diamond…" Luigi mumbled under his mouth.

Mareon barked angrily at the giant ghost, though his eyes showed tons of fear. "Oh? What do we have here?" King Boo cooed, floating over to the Flareon. He backed up slowly, growling fearfully. "Stay away from him!" Luigi cried stepping in front of him, starting up the vacuum. "Alright, alright plumber. I'll leave that stupid creature alone," King Boo said, a bit startled. "Did you get a little bit more aggressive since I saw you last?" "Shut up," Luigi growled. "Just give me the stupid crown so we can leave!"

King Boo tapped his chin with his nubby hand. "Hmmm… I don't think so…" His eyes drifted to the open door. "I do think you have to earn this, my friend." "I'm not your friend," Luigi growled fearfully. "Besides, I think your friend had a good idea. You do remember the hide and seek game you had with the boos when you were first here?" the king of Boos giggled. Luigi scowled and gripped his vacuum nozzle tighter. "Let's play that game again, except this time, I'll be it and you and your friends get to hide. You have to last 30 minutes without getting caught by me. If you all survive for all 30 minutes then you can leave with my crown, but if two of you are found, then I get to put you all in paintings and display you in my mansion. And it will only be I seeking you and all Boos and Gastlys will stay far away. Do we have a deal?"

"Why the heck would I ever make a deal with you?" Luigi growled. "Oh I don't know, I guess it would be the only way to get the crystal in my crown, hmm?" Luigi scowled at the ground, legs shaking with fear. Mareon stood next to Luigi, looking up at him. Looking at the pokemon's eyes, Luigi thought about not being able to go home. He really didn't want to accept this deal, knowing very well that there was something else going on, but he was going to accept, for Luigeon's sake. For Mareon's sake.  
"Fine," Luigi said eyes drifting up. "Oh?" King Boo said a bit confused. "You actually accepted!" King Boo drifted closer, making Luigi back up. "I honestly wasn't going to give you a choice!" He clapped his nubbs and everything around the group faded away. Luigi and Mareon screamed as everything around them started to rematerialized. Luigi covered his eyes as everything around him flashed white. He waited a few seconds before he opened his eyes again. He was sitting in a gray room with a few closets and tables. Confused he stood up and looked around. Mareon was gone and everything was just plain wacky. Running to the doorway, Luigi poked his head out and looked around. There were tons of candles lining the hallways and grandfather clocks sat at the ends of each hallway, all of them ticking in unison. It was honestly getting kind of creepy. Luigi assumed that there were tons of halls and rooms in this labyrinth.

King Boo's voice boomed around the hallways, though he was unseen. "I'm going to repeat myself since two of you weren't present when we were discussing the rules," he boomed, sounding kind of annoyed. Luigi knew he was talking about Mario and Luigeon, who weren't in the room at the time. "You all can run around this labyrinth I have created for 30 minutes. I will roam these halls looking for you. If I find two of you within these halls, I win and if I win you all are going in paintings, but if you all win then you get my crown and you can leave." Luigi gulped, not sure where exactly to go and hide. He could stay and hide in the room he was already in, or he could walk around and find the others. Thinking for a moment, Luigi turned and started to walk down one of the halls. He was going to find Mareon.

* * *

Luigeon had been wandering the halls for a while now, confused, lost, and scared out of his mind. That pile of dust had really spooked him and honestly, this whole situation was worse than yesterday's. Luigeon trotted down the hallway he was in, trying to figure out where others were. He was so scared when he heard the penalty to loosing this little game. Everything was just getting worse.

It started with that stupid panic attack in the lab and then he went into an aggressive outburst. He almost commited suicide, had his story exposed to Luigi, seen something he had left to rot back home, embarrassed himself in front of the person he had wanted to impress and he was now running around theses halls being stalked by a creepy ghost. Yeah, this situation was just becoming worse and worse.

" _Why does everything happen to me,"_ he grumbled to himself. He was about to turn the corner when he noticed the white b**** going down the farthest end of the hallway. Quickly, Luigeon backed up and into a nearby room. This room specifically had giant pots, closets, chests and a few tables. He decided to hide as he heard the boo's laughter filled the hall, coming closer. He hopped into one of the large pots and held his breath.

Luigeon could hear something enter the room. He didn't dare move or even peek out to see who it was. It could be King Boo, Mario, or basically anyone else. He was just so terrified. He heard something come into the room. It was only for a moment though it sounded like a ghost… A very small ghost. " _But I thought only King Boo was in here"_ Luigeon thought to himself. Luigeon peeked his head out, just barely, so whatever it was didn't notice him. Two small ghastly's floated near the doorway, making Luigeon head bolt back into the pot. He strained his ears to see if he could hear what the two ghosts were talking about.

" _Man this place is huge!"_ said one of the ghosts. " _I'm so glad that King boo let us have this job," said the other ghost. "Pfft. I don't really care for the job itself, there are other boos and gastlies that can handle it. All I want is revenge!"_ the first ghastly declared triumphantly. " _Revenge on who?"_ the second ghastly ghastly asked, obviously being the dumb one. " _On that stupid guy who flipping took out King Gengar, you idiot!" t_ he first ghastly growled. There was a slapping sound and a light "ow," though Luigeon didn't hear it. He looked at the ground, images of the mansion and vacuum filled his vision. He shook his head. He needed to focus, he couldn't go into a panic attack or that could screw them all.

" _Well, come on,"_ one of the ghastlies said (Luigeon couldn't tell which one). " _Let's go find ourselves some prey."_ Luigeon waited for a moment before coming out of the pot, not wanting to be spotted. " _I have to warn them,"_ Luigeon thought to himself. " _If there are more ghosts in here that means there is a higher chance that King Boo will win. That lying, cheating…"_ The thought immediately stopped as Luigeon's eyes widened. A sharp pain had started to roll down his back, spreading quickly throughout his body. He was paralyzed as the pain reached his legs, making him feel weak and wobble a bit. It reached his lungs, making him gasp a bit, but the worst pain came when it reached his heart. His heart throbbed as whatever the pain was hit it. The pain made Luigeon roar in agony. His legs gave way and he collapsed to the ground gasping for air. The world started turn a gray color as laughter, very familiar laughter, filled the pokemon's head and everything soon turned black.

* * *

A small Boo floated in the corner of the room, watching the green Jolteon lay on the floor, convulsing in agony and then going still. It say or do anything, simply staring at its victim. A small black liquidy spot was nestled into Luigeon's fur above the place where his heart was located. One target down, one to go. The boo wasn't quite sure why King Boo had wanted him to take these random floating balls of… ink? And take care of… his assigned victims.

The boo really didn't understand why he got this assignment while everyone else kept their eyes on the "Heros." All he had to do was throw these ink blobs at the green pokemon's heart and the short red man's shadow… He had wondered why the shadow and had even asked King Boo. The king had simply shrugged and said, "The boss said to." The Boo had decided not to question it and just obey his orders. He just floated and waited for his next victim. He knew the guy had heard the scream, since he had seen him a few hallways down before coming into this room. It was now just a waiting game… A waiting game.

* * *

Luigi wandered the halls as quietly as he possibly could. Looking over at one of the clocks, he let out a sigh. Ten more minutes and this stupid game would finally be over. To his surprise, he hadn't even seen a glimpse of King Boo though, there was no sign of his brother or the pokemon brothers. He was honestly starting to get worried.

Had anyone been caught? If so, what had happened to them? Where were they? Did they know what to do? These questions swarmed Luigi's head as he wandered. The clocks all ticking in unison was starting to drive him mad. A small knot in his stomach started to form, as his anxiety started to rise.

There was a shuffling sound down at the end of the hall, so Luigi did the most rational thing he could think of… He started to run to one of the rooms. The sound of nails scraping the floor made Luigi stop in his tracks and spin around. An orange creature wearing a red hat was walking down the hall, looking confused and lost. "Mareon!" Luigi cried, running up to the flareon, startling him. Luigi slid to his knees and grabbed the pokemon and hugged him tightly against his chest. "I'm so glad you're okay," he said. The flareon couldn't help but smile. This reaction was exactly the reaction he'd expect Luigeon to make, before the Dark Moon incident anyway.

"Have you seen Mario or your brother anywhere in this labyrinth?" he asked placing Mareon on his shoulder. Before the pokemon could even respond, a loud booming voice rang through the corridors, "I think I can answer that question." The walls and rooms all faded away as the master of illusions himself was made known in front of them. Instincly, Luigi grabbed the nozzle of the vacuum, knees shaking with fright. They were on the roof, and it the exact same as of the last time Luigi was here. Pillars were scattered around the arena and a lone chimney stood by itself to the side.

Mareon was looking at something with a panicked expression and so Luigi looked over to. Two limp unconscious bodies lay on the far side of the roof. A green furry body lay unharmed there in a heap with a human body. The human also looked mostly unharmed, except for the fact that there blood trickling down his face from an unseen wound, probably the back of the head. Jar shards littered the ground around them. Luigi knew exactly who they were instantly.

"I found you," King Boo sneered, grinning maniacally. "What did you do to them!" Luigi shouted, anger and fear boiling underneath his words. "Oh I didn't do anything," King Boo said, shrugging. Luigi's eyes kept drifting over to his brother and Luigeon. Mareon, who had been growling softly the whole time, was now growling louder, ears twitching in agitation. Hopping off of Luigi's shoulder, Mareon opened his mouth a shadowy ball started to form in his mouth. Luigi stepped back in surprise and the king of Boos dissapeared in surprise as the ball shot towards him. The ball flew backwards until it hit an invisible boo and gastly.

"What in the…" Before Luigi could finish his sentence, Mareon threw a few more shadow balls around the roof. More and more Boos and Gastlies began to appear around the area, all of them looking surprised and dazed. "You… Cheated?!" Luigi shouted as King Boo floated back down looking oddly surprised at how fast the pokemon had detected his minions. "Oh Luigi," King Boo snickered, surprise wearing off fast. "I thought you would know me by now." The Boos and Gastlies started come closer, making Mareon step back nervously until his fluffy tail touched Luigi's shaking legs. " I am the Master of Illusions! The king of the Boos! I don't need to follow the rules!"

* * *

" _Boss?"_ "What is it Inkay?" " _The corruption you gave the Master of Illusions has been successfully planted."_ "Excellent." " _Boss, I have a question."_ "Yes?" " _Why did we plant the corruption in the shadow of the red man? Why not the heart like the other one?"_ "The corruption I created is to take out the will inside their body and take it over. The green creature's will is already battered and torn, possibly already fading if we're lucky. Unfortunately, both the human's wills are far too strong to control and manipulate. So, why have someone to control when you can have a personal spy planted on them…" " _I still don't understand boss."_ "Oh, it really doesn't matter my friend, now I have to go and check on the progress of the capture of Foongus Town and Sylveon's Castle." " _Alright boss, I'll see you later."_ "Ciao!"

 _Next time on Pokemon Fire Mario: "Where the hell am I?"/ "Who the heck do you think I am?"/ "A door?"/ "I am Eon. Eon the Stormbringer."/ "You can talk!?"/ "I hope you plan on staying, cause you're never going to leave!"/ "You haven't told him yet?" "I haven't told anybody and I'm going to keep it that way for the rest of time, even if it has to die with me!"_

 **Author's Note: Sorry for not posting in a while. Everything has just been… Very redonkadonk recently. My sibling just had their tonsils removed, schooling, set crew, youth group, a camp conference. Everything has just been cracray so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is the last time I'm posting here on the Mario end of the fanfiction website because I am going to take people's suggestions and move this story to the pokemon and Mario crossover, so next post will be over there. There is a survey on my main page that I would appreciate you all taking (You don't have to if you don't want to). All you have to do is click on my username by the title of the story and it should take you right there. I want to see how many people like the sneak peek thing I tried at the end of this chapter. We have also hit 1000 views! Thanks for all the support and I do hope to post again soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and have a dragon-tastic day! Dragon Out!**

 _Edit: Check out my new tumblr page! This page will keep you all updated on my latest artwork for my series and on my stories themselves. Go to the link and follow the page to stay updated!_

 _Username: the-dragon-tale_


	11. Chapter 10: Into the Shadows

Into the Shadows

Mario groaned as he picked himself up off the floor. His head throbbed with pain and everything seemed to spin. Slowly the throbbing and spinning faded and Mario started to look around him in confusion. At the moment he was sitting in a hallway. A long dark hallway, with no doors, windows or anything. A few torches ran down the hall, which seemed endless.

Slowly, Mario stood rubbing the back of his head. That was when he noticed that his hat was missing. He looked around for his hat for a moment and didn't see anything. "Where the hell am I?" Mario asked out loud as looked around the hallway again. He turned around to see a door. The door wasn't anything impressive. It was a plain black door with strange carvings on it and it had a bronze doorknob. Small rays of light sparkled from underneath it. Curious, Mario put his hand on the doorknob and gently turned it.

Not totally sure what to expect, he pushed open the door and got into a battle position. He immediately relaxed as what he saw was absolutely stunning. What lay before him was a beautiful landscape, with a gorgeous valley with white oak trees and willow trees that had pink, yellow and blue leaves scattered around. On a small hill a ways to the right, hundreds, if not thousands of balloons were tied, gently blowing in the wind. A cliff on the far left was surrounded by a vast sparkling ocean. There were other areas too, but they were kind of hard to see at the distance he was at.

At the moment, Mario was standing on a hill overlooking the valley below and it was absolutely amazing. He looked behind him and at the door. The door seemed to have closed, but it was still present. Slowly, Mario stepped around it and was confused. He had just come out of a long hallway… right? Then, why was there nothing behind the door? It was strange, but it honestly, it wasn't the strangest thing Mario had ever seen.

Seeing as there was nothing behind the door to explore, Mario turned back to the valley and noticed a neon green fur ball under a tree near the base of the hill. "Luigeon?" Mario mumbled to himself as he squinted. His eyes grew wide as he realized that it was indeed the Jolteon at the base of the hill. He immediately took off running to the bottom of the hill to see if the pokemon was alright. Kneeling down, Mario investigated Luigeon, just to see if anything bad had happened to him.

Other than being unconscious and missing his hat, Luigeon seemed alright. Mario gently started to shake him, trying to wake him up. Was it just him, or was Luigeon bigger? "Well well well, what do we have here?" Mario spun around and looked around the landscape, trying to locate the voice. "Up here, dummy." Looking up, Mario saw a black creature laying on one of the lower branches of the tree. The creature looked almost exactly like Luigeon, except, its fur was black and the spiked fur around its neck was blood red. Its eyes were a glowing pure white with no pupils. "You're new. What dream did you come from?" it asked, its pure white eyes boring into Mario. "Dream?" Mario asked in confusion. Before the creature could react, Luigeon let out a groan.

Turning back to the Pokemon that he was by far more interested in, Mario gently nudged him, urging him to wake up. "Ugh…" Luigeon moaned as his eyes started to flutter open. He squinted and lifted his head off the ground with a grunt. He looked around for a moment until… "Where am I?"

Mario froze. Luigeon looked around again and noticed Mario behind him, which a least made the pokemon smile. He grunted as he rose to his feet. Usually, Luigeon was about a foot and a half tall, but from what Mario could tell, the Jolteon seemed to have grown about a foot, though that wasn't what had surprised him.

"You can talk!?" Mario asked as Luigeon turned to face him. This only made Luigeon blink in surprise. He pointed at himself and asked, "You can understand me?" For a moment, the human and pokemon just stared at each other before Luigeon started to scream in a panic. "I'm dead, right, like this physically can't be possible right? I'm dead or are we both dead? Are you a figment of my imagination? Ugh… What is going on!" he screamed running around in panic. Mario hadn't moved. He just stared at the panicking Pokemon in awe. The creature in the tree let out a soft chuckle. "I guess that answers my question." It hopped off the branch and landed in front of Mario, which made Luigeon stumble back in surprise.

"What the heck is going on here?" Luigeon asked breathing heavily with panic "You need to calm down," Mario said, though his hands were shaking. "I need to calm down? You need to calm down!" he shouted, standing still with wide eyes up at Mario. "Pfft, you two don't even know where you are, do you?" the black creature asked, stifling a giggle. Luigeon shook his head at the question, though he kept a close eye on Mario, still trying to figure out what was going on, before turning to face the creature, eyes still darting to Mario.

"You don't recognize your own mind?" the black creature asked, tilting his head in amusement. "His, what now?" Mario asked head swimming with so many questions. "Ohh, I see the problem. Here, come follow me," The creature said, nodding his head toward the area that Mario had seen with the cliff. An uneasy feeling started to crawl up his back as he followed the creature, Luigeon trailing behind him still looking like he was having a panic attack.

"Welcome to the mindscape," the creature announced as if they were on a tour. "Where we are now in the field of emotions and memories. Every place looks different since no two minds look alike. What you are now is not your physical form, those are either asleep or unconscious. What you are right at this moment, is a culmination of your will."

"What do you mean by will?" Mario asked as they passed by a grove of trees. "The will to live, the thing that keeps you going. It manifests whenever you're dreaming," the creature said nonchalantly, not even looking back at Mario. "If your will fades while within the mindscape, you're very being will die, leaving just a husk with nothing controlling it."

This made Mario shiver. That didn't sound very good. Luigeon asked, "How come Mario is here in my mindscape… Wait…" Luigeon ran up to the said man and bit his arm. "OW!" Mario cried rubbing his arm in pain. "What the heck man!" "Sorry, just checking if you were a dream person or something."

The creature let out a laugh. "It seems that your friend here, Leadership, has a mental connection to you in some way. This can be a physical connection, emotional connection, or mental connection. And before you ask, he can understand you because you are both sharing the same mindscape, and if Leadership ever wishes to wake up, he must return to whence he came. Only if he truly wants to return to the chaos of the waking world." This made Mario's back crawl. Something about this guy was unnerving and unnatural, compared to the bright and colorful landscape around them, and it seemed that Luigeon didn't recognize it which brought up a ton more questions, then again, it seemed Luigeon had never been a part of this area of the mindscape before. Also, why was this thing calling him Leadership? He knew his real name… This made Mario's mind buzz with a memory he didn't particularly like.

"Um...What's your name?" Mario asked as they continued to walk, pushing the memory away. "I am Eon. Eon the Bringer of Storms," he replied. Unannounced to the two companions, Eon smirked as he saw the cliff approaching. "This is going to be easier than I thought," he thought to himself as he turned and smiled back at the two behind him. "We're coming up to the cliff of hopes. You can see the hopes and dreams of Fury here (points at Luigeon). They crash against the cliff, bringing hope and joy to whoever touches the spray…"

* * *

Ever since they met Eon, Luigeon had had a very odd feeling that he had met this person before, maybe not physically, but something about him seemed familiar. The way he laughed and the color of his neck fur was so familiar somehow but that may have just been because he was paranoid.

He had brushed the feeling off for a bit, but how Eon was describing this cliff coming up and how his voice sounded full of glee, it was off-putting, though he thought it might be because he was having a panic attack. Luigeon continued to follow behind Mario nervously looking around the land around him. "So this is what my mind looks like," he thought to himself as he watched two balloon float by.

Luigeon stopped and grabbed both of their strings with his mouth. The surfaces of each balloon had a different image on them, replaying a past event. This made the pokemon smile. Balloons had always been something special to the Pokemon Bros, so it wasn't a surprise to see them as memory holders. Looking at the surface of both balloons, Luigeon froze.

He looked over the images on the surface of the balloons. His eyes grew bigger as the surface repeated the two same images over and over. He looked up and over in the direction that Mario and Eon had walked. They had disappeared in the distance. Luigeon let go of the balloons, letting them float away as he started to run. He had to stop him. He had to stop him from being murdered.

* * *

Mario was kind of enjoying himself at the moment and Eon seemed to be to. The cliff overlooked the sea of hopes and dreams (at least that was what Eon had called it) and the islands of dreams beyond. It was absolutely stunning. "So, Leadership," Eon began as they stood over the cliff, "You must be Fury's friend…" "Um, yeah. We only met like, two days ago, but I guess you could call us friends," he responded. "Great, great," Eon replied grinning slyly. "Have you ever been in the mindscape before?" he asked masking a laugh as Mario responded, "I've traveled through a part of the dream realm, but otherwise no…" "Okay…" These questions were starting to feel unsettling and there was obviously something that was up.

"I should probably go find, Luigeon," Mario noted as he saw that the Pokemon had disappeared. "Oh, he's in his own mind, nothing bad can come after him," Eon reassured him, though it had a somewhat cynical edge to it, that Mario didn't seem to notice. Still, this guy was giving bad vibes, just how his color didn't match anything within this part of Mindscape and just this things body language was strange. "Come on, you should look over the edge at all the amazing hopes and dreams that Fury has!" Eon said as he gave Mario a bright smile. Okay, this was obviously a trap.

"Who the heck do you think I am? Some gullible fool who won't see through your charade?" Mario asked as he slowly stepped away from the cliff. This made Eon blink in surprise, but that quickly turned into a smirk. "Heh, guess I underestimated your gullibleness. At least you were gullible enough to follow me until this point. All you had to do was look over the edge and poof, you would have faded. But no, I guess I gave you to much credit." Eon's grin became huge and insane as his white eyes seemed to grow larger and glow lightly of red. "I guess I'll just have to do this the OLD FASHIONED WAY!" At unbelievable speed, Eon lunged at Mario, to fast for him to react. Thank god a thunderbolt shot through the air and hit Eon, sending him over the edge of the cliff with a cry of frustration.

"Come on!" Luigeon's voice boomed from about ten feet away. Mario shook his head as he returned to his senses and ran toward the green Pokemon. "We need to hide. That thunderbolt won't keep him down for long," Luigeon said as he and Mario ran away from the cliff. After a few minutes, they ran into the grove that they had past earlier. "What is that thing?" Mario asked out of breath. "Eon, the Bringer of Storms," Luigeon muttered.

"I know his name, but what is he?" Mario whispered, looking around the base of the tree. "I'm not really sure. He just made me feel uneasy and when I passed to balloons with what looked like memories on them, I finally realized why. I've heard his laughter before, not really sure where but I do remember it and his neck fur is the same color as what I see when I go into my rage attacks. If I had to guess, Eon is a culmination of the darkest pits of my nightmares, or corruption if you will. He also seems to be a master deceiver like King Boo or King Gengar. I've seen this thing swallow me in my dreams every since the dark moon incident."

"Well, when did it start bugging you?" Mario asked with great concern. "This is the first time it has ever directly talked to me. It might have only just gained consciousness, I don't even know how that is possible," Luigeon said, beads of nervous sweat dripping off his face. "I need to get you out of here. I don't know what happened to get us here but Luigi and Mareon are still out there doing god knows what and…" Luigeon paused. "I get it, but how will we get you out?" Mario asked. Before Luigeon could respond, a voice above them said, "Awww, are you trying to make a plan without me? How rude."

Slowly both Luigeon and Mario looked up and saw the dark Jolteon flying over them with two giant ink dripping wings. "I hope you plan on staying, cause you're never going to leave!" with that, a blue thunderbolt was shot at them. Mario, bless his soul, acted quickly, grabbing Luigeon by his spiked neck fur and started to run as fast as he could. Luigeon eventually getting his footing started to run next to his friend. "Okay, how did you get in here?" Luigeon shouted as he shot a thunderbolt backward at the approaching creature. "I came through a door on top of that hill," Mario said while pointing at the hill a bit away. "A door?" Luigeon asked throwing yet another thunderbolt behind him while blocking one flying at him. "Don't question it," Mario said, lighting his fist on fire, stopped, turned around and through the fire out of palm and at the creature flying above them.

Eon, surprised at the sudden move, easily got hit, making his inky wings disappear. Luigeon's fur sparked with electricity as he charged forward. By the time he reached Eon, he was encased in the electricity slamming into his head first. This made a small explosion occurred. Luigeon, recovering quicker than Eon, dashed out of the smoke and ran past Mario, grabbing his sleeve in the process. They continued to run until the door was in reach. Mario swung open the door and said, "I can't bring you in here. If you come in and I wake up, you won't be able to return to your body!" "That's fine just go in! You can wake me up when you get out of here, but for right now, you need to leave," Luigeon growled as he heard a raged cry coming closer. "I'm not leaving you here with that thing on the loose!" Mario said back. "I don't care! You are by far more powerful than me. You literally just proved that to me by forming a fireball in your hand, and you're not even a pokemon!" "I'm not leaving, I'll help you take this creature down, just so I know your safe," Mario replied.

Before Luigeon could make another excuse, Eon finally made it up the hill, screaming, "I will not let you leave! Fight me like the f'n heroes you say you are!" "Well, okay then," Mario responded, closing his eyes for a moment and then opening them and holding up his right hand in triumph, only for that to falter when he saw what he was holding. Mario had thought that since he technically was in a dream, he could conjure up whatever he wanted, so he tried to summon his hammer. Instead, what he held up in his hand was a bright red toy hammer that squeaked. "Oh come on!" Mario shouted at the sky. This made Eon snort with amusement. "You don't understand the mindscape do you?" Eon huffed letting out a wheezed laugh. "You really are pathetic."

"Well, we'll still get rid of you!" Luigeon cried with more determination than before. "Oh? What are you going to do fool?" Eon wheezed his sadistic grin widening. "Turn me to dust?" This made Luigeon freeze, his face going exceedingly pale. "What the heck does that even mean?" Mario barked with rage growing inside his chest. "I bet Fury here can answer that question," Eon replied taking a shaky step forward. "You know what? Who cares! Let's just beat this guy and get out of here! Come on Luigeon," Mario said, taking a step forward, but stopped when Luigeon put his foot out to stop him.

"Luigeon?" Mario asked with a worried expression crossing his face. "You need to leave," Luigeon mumbled, a shadow covering his face, so the red plumber couldn't see his face. "What?! I just told you I'm not leaving you here!" Mario shouted. "I said, YOU NEED TO LEAVE!" Luigeon shouted, anger burning in his eyes. He lifted both of his hind legs and slammed them into Mario's stomach, making him stumble backward and back into the dark hallway he had woken up in earlier. "Luigeon?" Mario asked before the door slammed shut and faded away.

Luigeon let out huffed breathes as Eon slowly approached him. Eon smirked smugly and asked, "You haven't told him yet?" "I haven't told anybody and I'm going to keep it that way for the rest of time, even if it has to die with me!" Luigeon growled at the dark Jolteon. "Are you really sure you're going to be able to do that?" Eon asked, his smug smile growing a bit as the green Jolteon's ears flattened against his head with fear. Slowly, Eon started to walk around Luigeon whispering in his ears, "How long until you break? How long until you snap? How long until you hurt someone permanently? How long until you destroy yourself? How long until the rage consumes you? How long until you spill? How long until your reputation is ruined? How long until you lose everything? How long until you lose your friends? And how long until you lose the only family you have?"

And with that, Eon let out a laugh and faded away, his laughter lingering in the air. Luigeon, so scared of what was to come, buried his face into his paws. "What am I going to do?" he sobbed. He didn't know what to do. How long was it until someone, anyone, learned his horrible secret.

* * *

" _The Angel of Courage will protect those who are cared for, even when all hope is lost._

 _The Angel of Leadership will lead forward, even when no one is following._

 _The Angel of Strength will stand tall, even when they are weak._

 _The Angel of Fury will bring the justice that is deserved, even when the end is nigh."_

A hand closed a small book that glowed with white light and smiled to himself. "This prophecy is now dead. Soon the Angel of Fury will be mine and my plans will be safe from his grip. The Angel of Leadership will be pushed out of the way, so only that stupid coward and the flaming fool will remain, and they are easily beatable," the creature sighed. He smiled to himself. He was so smart… compared to his counterpart anyway. "Oh counterpart of mine," the creature said to himself. "You really had one big flaw in your plans… And it was so funny how it slammed right back into your face!" He laughed, before that laugh dissipated with his grin growing wider. "My plan will not fail, for I have thought of everything! I have seen every possible outcome, every possible flaw, I can not fail!"

 **Next time on Pokemon Fire Mario:** "Let them go!"/ "You really are a wimp!"/ "Please, not again."/ "I'm far more powerful than you or your pathetic friends."/ "You don't understand anything that is going on!"/ "Help me please!"/ " _Why should I fear you, when the person who fears you most isn't afraid?"_

 **Author's Note: I really don't have anything to say about this chapter, other than I did make art of Eon and is posted on my tumbler (Information on my main page). Also if you are wondering what happened to The Adventures of Steven and Eve, don't worry, I'm almost done with the first chapter. Anyway, if any of you have questions that I can possibly answer, then PM me. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow, this story. I hope you all have a dragon-tastic day!**


	12. Update

**_Update_**

Hey everybody! Guess what? I'm not dead! Don't worry, let me explain.

So, my computer stopped working at the beginning of the summer and writing on my phone is terrible. Honestly just writing this is bad... anyway, I just wanted to let you all know that this period of forced... non writing (man that was a terrible sentence) has got me thinking. I think I might want to rewrite the beginning of this series before anything super duper important happens. I have reread my story multiple times throughout the summer and... it's really disappointing how rushed the story is and bland all the characters are. I want to... not fully restart. I will probably change minor details, give better character introduction, better explanations to events, since I'm always getting asked questions and honestly, I want to be able to build up what the major conflict is but with how bad the start of this is, I don't think that their are very high stakes and honestly, not enough over arching conflict other than "we need to get these micguffins so we can do this!" Which in it self is a terrible trope. Major details will stay the same, characters will stay the same (well all except one but they kind of weren't important anyway) and the timeline and events will stay the same. The only things I'm really going to change are the following:

• some character personalities will change, not majorly but minor details, except one which will be made clear when the time comes

• there **will** be better character intros, especially Eon, since I feel like his intro sucked and deserves far better since he is a major reoccurring character

• fix some timeline confusion

• probably have more Bowser and his counterpart since I keep getting asked about them

There will be other changes, but if I listed them here, then I would spoil some things for the future. Now this will not happen immediately, my computer is still not working and writing on my phone is not an option (trust me, I already tried). As soon as I get my computer to start working again, I'll start on this. And don't worry I'll keep you all posted. Sorry for the wait.

-thedragontale


	13. Update Update

Hey, it's me again... Guess what! I finally have released the prologue for the rewrite of this series! Yay! Be sure to go take a peak and all that jazz.

-thedragontale


End file.
